Bonuses for Bree
by ballet.dancer014
Summary: Previously titled; One-Shot Collections. A whole bunch of one-shots revolving around the kids and family bonding. Between missions and school drama, the Davenport family has each other's backs through thick and thin. (T for possible future themes)
1. In the Future

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new story. This is basically a whole bunch of one-shots about Adam, Bree and Chase during family bonding times and stuff. It's been a while since I ended Neuroscrambler Disaster because I went to the beach a few days after. Of course while I was at the beach I was sick and didn't actually get to you know...get my beack on! (haha, Lab rats quote if you get the episode right, I'll give you a shout-out in my next one-shot!)**

**Speaking of shout-outs, I just want to thank all of the wonderful readers out there who Favorited and Followed me and all of the wonderful readers who Favorited and Followed my stories**

**Please please please check out my other stories!**

**Anyway, this one-shot is basically about Bree's life when she graduates college and finally gets to move far far away from her brothers and life as a bionic superhero. **

**If anyone has any ideas on a one-shot they want me to write, review your ideas please! Thank you!**

**Alright, enough of this welcoming crap...let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Lab Rats!**

* * *

Twenty-four year old Bree Davenport sighed as she stepped into her red Lamborghini. Davenport had given it to her as a graduation gift when she graduated college with a major in fashion designing.

A few months later, she moved out of the huge mansion that still housed her brothers. Leo and Chase started working for Davenport Industries as Inventors right out of high school and Adam has a job at the convenience store a few miles away. Honestly, the entire family was surprised when Adam had announced he had gotten the job, obviously they were happy for him, but mainly surprised.

Bree hasn't talked to her family since she moved out two years ago, and a small part of her felt bad. But she was in New York City! There was so much opportunity here! She was way to busy with trying to get jobs and a new apartment that she had completely forgotten about her family in Mission Creek. Sure she sent her brothers and care-givers birthday cards on their birthdays and messaged them on Facebook when they were online the same time she was, but because she was across the country, that was rare.

It was Friday night. Bree walked to her car that was parked on the side of the road. The heavy rains had slowed to a steady drizzle and Bree had taken that opportunity to head home. She hated driving in the rain when it was dark, you could never see the people walking across the road.

She had on her nice pink blouse underneath a black blazer that matched her black pencil skirt and black four-inch heels. Her pearl necklace matched the earrings and the bracelet she wore with the outfit. Bree had just gotten out of an interview with a high-end fashion designer, but didn't get the job when they saw she didn't have any experience in the field besides her major.

Depressed and slightly damp, Bree ripped the traffic ticket from her windshield and sighed when she saw the two hundred dollar fee she had to pay for the parking meter expiring. Where was she going to get the money for that? She could barely pay her apartment rent on time!

For the past two years, Bree had been working part-time at a consignment shop just around the corner from her apartment. She only just got paid enough to pay her rent and but groceries once every month.

She was a few blocks away from her apartment when she noticed the cars passing her at a much faster pace than her car. After a few people honked at her and gave her some inappropriate finger signals, she pulled over on the empty block that had a few townhouses on it. Her gas meter read empty. Damn, she forgot to get gas. Oh who was she kidding, she couldn't afford it!

Bree admitted that maybe she shouldn't have left home as soon as she graduated, especially with only a few thousand dollars, a brand new car and an incredibly difficult dream to achieve. She should have stayed and saved up some more money. Bree remembered that conversation she had with Davenport the night after she told the family she was heading to New York. He was obviously proud that she wanted to start her dream right away, but told her it would probably be the best idea to stay. But Bree was stubborn and wanted to start right away, she had to prove to her family (and herself) that she didn't need them as much as before.

But Bree was definitely regretting that decision as she stepped out of her car and walked around it to the sidewalk. Suddenly, she heard a snap and her left foot stumbled so she grabbed the hood of her car so she could find her balance. Her face squished like she was about to cry when she saw her heel had broken, but she took a deep breath and shrugged it off, she would jut have to walk home without a shoe. As she stepped onto the sidewalk, her stockinged foot stepped on something gooey, sticky and wet. Chewing gum. Bree closed her eyes and looked up at the sky as a huge frown appeared on her lips. This was by far the most disgusting thing that had happened to her since she moved to the city.

Bree sat on the bench and threw her heel next to her. She lifted her gummy foot onto the thigh of her right leg and started picking the gum off her stocking. A look of disgust crossed her face as she flicked the gum off her finger. It bounced off the curb and landed just in front of the car. Bree sighed in exhaustion and threw her head back, closing her eyes. She felt the cool rain drops on her face and licked her lips as they started sliding down her face. Could this day get any worse?

Just as the thought passed through her mind, a car drove up and splashed into the puddle. Cold, dirty and disgusting water covered Bree's hair, face, blouse, blazer and part of her skirt and legs. She let out a shaky breath as she stood up and limped home, throwing her heels into the trash can of the nearest condo.

-X-X

As Bree approached her apartment door, she fumbled in her purse for the key and jammed it into the lock before pushing the door open, stepping inside and slamming it behind her. She threw her purse onto the couch that was full of month old newspapers that offered job listings and apartment rental opportunities.

Her kitchen counter was covered with unpacked boxes that were full of pictures, old books and movies. Bree laid her hands in her arms and leaned on the kitchen island. Her apartment was generally small with only one bedroom and bathroom. Her kitchen and living room also acted as her dining room and storage area. No matter how hard she cleaned, her apartment always looked cluttered and messy.

Her living room was big enough for a three-person couch, coffee table and a TV that sat on a small bookshelf. Her kitchen was simple, modern and small. It had all basic necessities like a fridge, microwave, oven and sink. She didn't have a dishwasher and finally understood why Leo always complained about doing dishes. But she rarely ever had to worry about that because she mainly used plastic and paper utensils besides her coffee thermal that she took with her to work.

Bree stood up straight and rummaged through the box and pictures and pulled out one of her and her brothers at the beach a few years ago. Bree was in the middle next to Chase and Leo was on the other side of her. Adam was on the other side of Chase. They all had their arms wrapped around each other's shoulders and were smiling wide, as if someone had just said something funny and the picture was taken as they laughed.

Bree smiled as she wiped a tear from her eye and ran a hand through her very wet and dirty hair.

A few years ago, teenage Bree would have killed to be away from her brothers and the life of a bionic superhero, but twenty-four year old Bree desperately wanted to see them again. She wanted to sit on the couch with popcorn and movie playing while they talked about anything and everything under the sun. She wanted to be in the middle of one of Adam and Chase's stupid prank wars. She wanted everything to be back the way it was before she broke the bond her brothers and her had so long ago.

Bree set the picture down on the counter by the box and walked over to her laptop that was on the coffee table in front of the couch.

She clicked in the search box on the Google webpage and typed 'Plane tickets to Mission Creek, CA'.

* * *

**So what did ya think? In case you couldn't comprehend the ending, Bree is buying a ticket so she can go see her family again! How sweet!**

**In case any of you noticed...I got a lot of that middle part (the car running out of gas, heel breaking, stepping on gum, and getting wet) from Disney Channel's original movie 16 Wishes. It was on last week and I got inspired by that sad part and wrote this!**

**Was it good, was it bad? Tell me what you want to see more of and what you don't particularly care about. I am open to opinions! Just no flames please!**

**Alright, please oh pretty please review!**

**Oh and remember the contest from earlier (which episode my quote was from and yes it was a Lab Rats episode)**

**Hint: Davenport says it!**

**Okay! Thanks for reading and please give me some more ideas for the one-shots, I have a few but I want this to be a very impressive length story with a ver impressive variety of ideas.**

**I do any kind of genre...just no incest. Okay? Okay. **

**Thank you and review!**

**~Elexis.**

**(And yes it is E-lexis not A-lexis, I had a few people question me about my name...I think I know how to spell my own name people!)**


	2. Just a Reflex

**Hey guys! I'm back with the second one-shot (finally) sorry, it took so long by the way. I just didn't find time to upload. Before we start the chapter though, I would like to congratulate the following people for getting the reference from the last chapter righ; UrFriendTheNinja (Guest), RissA15, musicdreams31, and daphrose (by the way I LOVE your stories) The answer was 'Dude, Where's My Lab?'**

**Okay, now just to clear a few things up from the last chapter, I forgot to mention a few things before and I'm just going to do some quick damage control.**

**AllAmericanSlurp; I actually have no damage control to do here, I would just like to thank you on the compliment you gave on my name about how you like the quote-on-quote 'variation'. Thank you!**

**Girltech31 and RissA15; Bree didn't use her super speed because she hadn't used it for a long time and wasn't sure she would be able to clear the entire world. Also, I thought it would be a more sisterly action if she used the money she didn't have to pay for a ticket to see her brothers and family again. Thanks for reviewing!**

**RissA15; No, 'You, Posted What?' didn't happen. I feel like if it did, Bree would have either gotten accepted right away or not at all, and she did have that part-time job at the consignment shop. :) Thanks again for reviewing and I really like how you pointed out the flaws in a nice way! (I'll be sure to check you your stories)**

**Alright, now that that's cleared up, I want to thank you all for reviewing and for wonderful ideas that I received, I hope I get around to using them! **

**For the next few chapters I have decided to make it like sibling pairing and stuff. This chapter is mainly Bree/Adam. I'll try to do the whole family. I'm going to start with Bree though and she'll be with all the family members, then I'll cover Adam, Chase, Leo, Tasha and Mr. Davenport. Even Eddy if you want me to throw a few of those in there.**

**Okay, enough babbling. You guys are anxious to get on with the story, aren't ya. **

**This one-shot is basically Adam/Bree and I'm sorry to say, but a few parts in the story aren't very well written. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats**

* * *

Bree was tired. It was late Saturday night. She had just finished watching an America's Next Top Model marathon and had stared at the TV for so long, her vision was full of various splotches of blue, purple and green.

She hadn't seen any of her brothers since earlier, when the marathon started and that worried her. With her brothers, she knew something was up. So even though Bree was tired, she stayed on her toes. She was alert. She was waiting for something to happen and when it did, Bree was careful to make sure it didn't happen to her.

She was expecting a disgusting, smelly, messy prank when she stepped into the lab. However, she only saw Adam who was sitting on the cyber desk. His face was scrunched up in thought, and he had his head rested on his fist.

"Hey Adam," Bree called over to her older brother. Adam didn't really do much of anything. He did, however, give her a glance out of the side of his eyes and then go back to what he was doing. Thinking. And when Adam was thinking, something was going to happen.

Bree leaned up against the cyber desk next to her brother. She followed his vision to try to see what her brother was so focused on, but he was only staring at a brick wall. Adam didn't have the patience for that, hell Chase didn't even have the patience for that and he had the most self-control out of all four teens that lived in the mansion.

Adam's dark brown eyes squinted slightly, as if debating with himself whether the idea was good enough, then a sly smile grew across his lips.

"Uh…Adam. Are you okay?" Bree asked her brother. She placed a hand on his shoulder, but quickly regretted it when Adam jumped and grabbed her wrist. He flipped her over and she landed with a 'thud!' on the hard concrete ground.

"Oh my god! Bree! Are you okay?!" Adam jumped off the cyber desk and helped his dazed sister to her feet. She stumbled a little once off the ground and leaned on him slightly for support, but other than that she seemed like she was fine.

"Ugh. Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Bree sighed and put a finger to her temple, hoping it would stop the dizziness. She closed her eyes tightly a few times and took her finger off the side of her head, the dizziness was gone.

"Bree, maybe we should go see Chase or Davenport," Adam suggested as he pulled her by her elbow in the direction of the elevator. Bree yanked her arm away and shook her head, blinking roughly again when a drowsy sensation filled her body.

"No, Adam. I'm fine, just dazed." She massaged the side of her head and sighed in relief when she felt back to normal.

"I'm really sorry, Bree. You scared me," Adam explained desperately. He didn't want his sister to be mad at him. It was only a reflex. But just because it was a reflex didn't mean that his super strength didn't play a part in why Bree was swaying side to side. She really didn't look all the good. Her face was pale. Very pale. Too pale for Adam's liking and he really wanted her to see Davenport in case something was wrong. Maybe something happened to her chip.

Bree actually wasn't feeling to hot. She still felt dizzy and black dots flooded her vision, causing her to only see splotches of the lab and Adam's worried face.

"Adam, get Davenport," she murmured. She saw Adam running into the elevator at a speed that would equally match Bree's and he disappeared behind the large metal doors. Bree stumbled around the lab, looking for things to hold on to and help her get to the cyber desk that was a good ten or twelve yards away.

The room was spinning. Everything inside the room was spinning. Bree's head was spinning. And suddenly it all stopped. It all just stood still. But that was only when she felt her head hit the floor. Her eyes closed slowly, then she snapped them open. She had to stay awake until Adam came back with Davenport. But she couldn't do it. It was like exhaustion hit her again and her eyes just shut. She pulled them open yet again. Her breathing became heavy and shallow as the room continued to spin again.

Bree's head hurt. Like really bad. Actually, her entire body hurt. All of her muscles were sore and it felt like her body was throbbing. Bree's eyes closed again, but this time…she didn't open them.

-X-X

Adam ran out into the kitchen as soon as the elevator doors opened. That elevator didn't go nearly as fast as he wanted it to go. Didn't it know his sister was in trouble? Of course it didn't, it was an inanimate object.

He shook his head, trying to get all of his focus of finding Mr. Davenport. Or Chase. Either one of them would do, but he knew Davenport was his best bet if it had something to do with Bree's chip.

It was times like these Adam wished he had Bree's super speed. He ran all around the house like a mad man, trying to find either his bionic brother or the creator.

He finally found the middle-aged man in the hall bathroom brushing his teeth.

"Mr. Davenport!" Adam screamed, making the said man jump into the air and nearly choke on the red toothbrush he had in his mouth.

"Adam, can't it wait?" He snapped, his mouth full of foaming toothpaste as he spit into the sink. Adam put a look a slight disgust on his face before shaking his head and grabbing Davenport's hand.

"Bree's in trouble!" That got the man's attention. The two barreled down the stairs and ran right into Chase, who was going upstairs with Leo by his side.

With the look of annoyance on the bionic teen's face, Adam could tell Leo was being incredibly irritating and Chase was desperate in trying to lose the scrawny boy.

"Woah!" Chase fell back and caused the two anxious men to stop in their tracks. "What's wrong?" Chase asked. He could read Adam's face like a book and saw worry plastered all over it. Something was wrong, and because Bree wasn't upstairs he figured it had to be about her.

"Bree's in trouble!" Adam said again, before pushing past his younger brother and pulling Davenport towards the elevator.

"Wait, I'm coming." Adam sighed with relief as the smartest bionic stepped into the elevator just behind him and Davenport. Two geniuses together could figure out what was wrong with Bree.

"I wanna go!" Leo's whine came from behind Chase and the small teen pushed his way into the elevator. Chase rolled his eyes and the doors closed.

"Alright Adam, tell me everything that happened." Davenport looked at his oldest son and pleaded the boy to remember the most important facts about what had happened.

"I was sitting on the cyber desk, thinking about a new food for my 'Incredible Edibles' list and Bree walked in. She asked if I was okay, then she put her hand on my shoulder. It scared me and I flipped her onto her back. When I helped her up, she was really dazed and looked really pale. It was like she wasn't focused or something."

"It has to be her chip," Chase stated as the doors opened. "If she was dizzy that could mean it had an interference with…" Chase stopped. Adam who was following Chase also stopped. However, Davenport and Leo kept walking and ran straight into Adam, who didn't even really move. It was as if he didn't feel the impact of the two smaller boys.

"Adam, what the oh…." Davenport then too, stopped. His gaze landed on Bree, who was passed out on the ground a few feet from the cyber desk. She was pale. Very sickly pale and her breathing was forced, like she was fighting to stay alive.

"Adam, Chase, get her on the cyber desk," Davenport ordered, fear taking over his body. He was shaking. Donald Davenport was scared. He was scared Bree wouldn't make it. Scared he couldn't do anything to help her. Just…scared.

Everyone was tense. Even happy-go-lucky Leo wasn't cracking any jokes or smiles as he watched his step brothers carry a possible dying Bree to the cyber desk.

"I'm scanning her chip to see if anything's wrong."

A red light moved from one end of the cyber desk to the other, then back again. Bree's body lit up red. Adam watched Bree, hoping she would make some sort of movement showing that she was still awake. He needed her to be awake.

Guilt grew in Adam's stomach. Looking at his pale sister who was out cold on the cyber desk made him want to cry. This was all his fault. He was the reason Bree wasn't with them right now, making some sarcastic comment and pretending to be annoyed with her brothers. They knew she loved them (she wasn't a very good actress).

Chase was watching Mr. Davenport. He was waiting for some sort of expression that could tell him if Bree's condition was fixable or deathly. But his creator was keeping a poker face, and he was really good at it.

Finally, after a few minutes of tense silence in the lab, a relieved expression crossed Davenport's face as he realized her chip was just slightly out of place. Of course, it would cause some muscle soreness and dizziness, but he could fix it.

"What is it?" Chase finally asked as he saw Davenport's face relax. Donald laughed slightly before wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead.

"Her chip was just knocked out of place. I just have to reposition it and she'll be fine."

All the boys breathed a heavy sigh of relief as Davenport said those words. Bree was going to be okay. She was going to live.

However, Adam still felt bad. Bree was just worried about him and he knocked her chip out of place.

Adam left the lab and headed upstairs. He wanted to be alone. He just wanted to think.

-X-X

Bree was starting to come back around. Her eyes were still closed, but she was beginning to gain consciousness.

The pain she was experiencing in her head and muscles were gone. Actually, she never felt better. She realized her breathing was normal and the annoying little splotches of purple, blue and green had disappeared from her vision.

So, feeling brave, Bree opened her eyes. The familiar sounds of the many inventions scattered among the lab filled her ears along with the sound of a very annoying heart monitor which told her that her heart beat was normal and she was alive.

It took Bree a minute to adjust to the brightness of the lab. She tried to sit up, but a hand pushed her back down. Which was good, because her head had started throbbing again.

She looked to the side and smiled at Adam, who was watching her with worried and guilt filled eyes. Adam smiled with relief and sighed. He rubbed her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Bree," He whispered, a tear forming in his eyes. "When I flipped you, your chip got knocked around which was why your muscles and head hurt. I'm really, really sorry."

"Adam, it wasn't you fault." Bree's voice was cracking, as if she hadn't talked in days. "It was a reflex, and you couldn't control your strength. It's okay."

Adam smiled and nodded. "How long have I been out?" Bree nodded, looking around the lab, as if she could find a clock that would tell her the time.

"About two days." Her brown eyes widened. Two days. That's forty-eight hours. Two thousand eight hundred and eighty minutes. One hundred seventy-two thousand eight hundred seconds. In short, that was a long, long time.

Suddenly, a rib crushing hug knocked Bree from her calculating thoughts. She saw Adam bury his head in her hair and mutter 'I love you' approximately sixty-three times.

"Adam. Can't. Breathe," Bree choked as Adam let go. They both shared a laugh and Bree heard the elevator doors open.

"Bree!" Leo's loud scream rattled the girl's eardrum and she winced. Adam noticed and slapped the young boy on the arm, motioning for him to 'Shh!'.

"Sorry!" Leo whisper-shouted. He smiled at Bree and she smiled back.

"It's nice to see you, Leo."

"We've missed you." The three kids sat in silence for a few minutes before Tasha called Leo upstairs. As soon as the young boy left, Bree looked over at Adam.

"I love you," she whispered before closing her eyes and getting herself some much needed sleep.

"I love you too," was the last thing she heard. And a gentle kiss placed on her forehead was the last thing she felt before slipping into another dreamless sleep.

* * *

**So umm...yeah I got a bit lazy at the end there. Really, really sorry! It was late and I had already made you guys wait long enough. To make up for it, I promise to do another Adam/Bree pairing when all the other Bree pairing are done. I promise. **

**Remind me, I might forget...but I promise. In fact, I'll start writing it now, because by the time I post it, it'll be AMAZING! And hopefully it'll make up for the crappy job I did here.**

**Again, I'm really sorry that you guys are probably disappointed in this one-shot, but I needed to post something or I was scared you guys were going to be like 'Dude, Where's My Update?' Hahahahaha! See what I did there! **

**Ahhh, that was pretty clever. Okay, so next one-shot I'm going to do Bree/Chase. I have an idea for it already, but if you guys have one for another pairing I'd love to hear it! Thanks!**

**~Elexis**


	3. Sleep Deprived

**Hey guys, I'm back with the third one-shot. This one is twice the size of the last two at 4,000 words and I'm pretty proud of it, honestly.**

**I just finished re-reading my favorite book series Gallagher Girls and my writing style in this one-shot is a lot like Ally Carter's (the author of the books) so I like the way this one came out. By the way, if you are interested in spies, romance, drama and adventure I highly recommend these books. The first one is called 'I'd Tell You I Love You, But Then I'd Have to Kill You' and the books are really good.**

**Okay, so I want to thank everyone who reviewed on my last chapter, even though it was pretty crappy and I promise to continue it or write another Bree/Adam one-shot after I finish my family.**

**So this one is a Bree/Chase one-shot and you have no idea how long I sat up in my room on my laptop trying to think of an idea for this that wasn't to common but it wasn't something that was like out of the blue and stuff. And I wrote this based off some recent events of mine and a lot of the effects Bree has from SPOILER ALERT: no sleeping are the kind I get when I don't sleep.**

**But don't worry, I'm all caught up now.**

**So here we go, Bree/Chase one-shot**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats**

* * *

When the bell rang for the school day to be over, Bree was jumping for joy internally. She can't remember a day when she had ever been this happy for school to be out.

It was Wednesday, the worst day of the week in Bree's opinion. Probably because it was in the middle of the week. She was tired and already sick of school, but still had another two days left to complete. Plus, her teachers always gave her more homework or she had a project that was due Friday (which she most likely had yet to start).

And then there was training. Wednesdays were Bree's personal training day where Davenport would focus more on her abilities than Adam or Chase's, and that always meant more work and more exhaustion.

Bree was partially listening to her Calculus teacher, who was shouting homework assignments as her students ran out the door, as she gathered her stuff off the desk and followed them.

While Bree walked down the hallway to her locker and her brothers, she did a mental scan of her agenda for the day and just thinking about it made her tired.

She had a research paper for History due Friday that she only started yesterday. Her art project needed to be perfected before tomorrow. A speech for English came to mind and Bree realized she only had half of it done, but that wasn't due until Monday and she wasn't presenting until Tuesday. It was her day to do the laundry (since Adam was no longer allowed do it after a terrible accident that caused the Davenports to buy a new washer, dryer and a few new articles of clothing). Then she had that stupid Calculus homework to worry about. And Bree was in no way good at math, so that would take up most of her time. Not to mention training. And then if there's a mission, Bree could be up until three am doing homework!

But it's not like that was unnatural for her. At least four times a week she was up past one am doing homework. Most commonly it was on Wednesdays, but they just recently started getting more and more common. Since Monday, she had gotten a total of eight hours of sleep. Bree even slept in late today, which explained the T-shirt, sloppy bun, yoga pants and mascara-only make up.

As soon as she got to her locker, Bree yawned and placed her books inside. Her backpack was heavy on her shoulders as she followed Adam out of the school and down the street towards their house.

She was walking slower than usual, Chase had noticed. Bags hung from her eyes and she looked like she could barely stay upright. So, being the cautious and overprotective brother that he was, Chase walked up beside her and studied her closely.

Bree really did look tired, she wasn't even walking in a straight line. And this had Chase worried. Today was Wednesday which meant Bree had special training tonight. Maybe Chase could talk to Davenport and arrange for another time. Bree really looked like she needed the sleep.

"What!?" Bree finally snapped. Chase had been looking at her through suspicious eyes for the past two blocks and she was starting to get a little freaked out by the sudden attention given to her by her younger brother.

"I was just…you look tired. Are you okay?" Chase stammered out of his mouth. He watched his sister yawn (for the third time since they left school) and immediately knew something wasn't right.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired," Bree hopped a little to keep her backpack from slipping and scratched the back of her head.

"_A little _tired? Bree you look like a zombie!"

"Thanks Chase, every girl wants to hear that!" Bree's sarcastic remark showed what little energy she had left. She wished Chase would just leave her alone. Yeah, it was nice he cared but she didn't want or need his hospitality, what she needed was to get home fast and get started on her truck-load of homework.

So, ignoring the sentence that was about to come out of Chase's mouth, Bree super sped ahead of her brothers and reached the front door of the mansion in just a few seconds.

As she made her way down the hallway towards her study room Davenport had made for her, she noticed how drained she really felt. Super speeding must have really taken a lot more out of her than she thought.

But Bree pushed through it, and as soon as she sat down, her Calculus book was open and she was scribbling down the problem in her notebook.

-X-X

It had only been ten minutes, but Bree was exhausted. So exhausted, in fact, that she could barely keep her eyes open. She made it through five of the ten math problems and was beginning her sixth when she heard a knock on the door.

Bree jumped and spun around in the chair (which, by the way, was a spinny chair) and placed a hand over her beating heart when she saw Chase standing in the doorway.

"God, Chase, you scared me!" Bree exclaimed, before spinning back around and continuing her homework.

It was silent as Chase wandered over to the small white leather couch in the center of the study. He took one of the blue and purple pillows and placed it on his lap while he watched his sister struggle to stay awake at the desk.

"Bree, I'm really worried about you," Chase blurted after a few minutes of listening to Bree scribble answers into her notebook.

"Well thanks, but I'm fine, Chase." But he knew better. He heard how tired she was. It was in her voice. She sounded like she just wanted to give up, like she just wanted a full night of sleep.

"No, Bree. You're not," Chase hated to argue with his exhausted sibling, but he would to anything to help her get the sleep she needed.

Bree didn't say anything as she continued on with her homework. 'One more problem. I just have to do one more problem and I can finish my History paper.' Bree thought to herself. She barely heard Chase's comment because she was too focused. Too focused on homework and trying to stay awake to finish it.

Chase watched Bree slam her book shut and head over to the computer desk with an orange folder in her hand. He knew Bree's color-coordination system for her subjects. Blue was English, orange was History, green was Science, and purple was Math. She also kept a red and yellow folder in her bag in case she needed one. Bree kept the black folder for missions. It was always in her mission bag.

Bree was already on Google, typing in the name of her Civil War hero for History and she felt Chase watching her. Suddenly, she got annoyed. What was he doing here? He was just being a distraction!

"Do you have a purpose for being here?" She snapped, looking over her shoulder at him. He put the pillow down next to him and stood up before walking over to her.

"Bree, let me help." His breath was warm on her face, and it made her want to break down and cry right then and there. She wanted to admit how stressed she was and how hard every week was for her, but she couldn't. She would never look weak in front of her brother who thought she could handle basically anything. Bree plastered a fake smile onto her face and sighed, looking straight into Chase's hazel eyes.

"I'm fine, Chase. I swear." The lie was so believable even Bree thought it was true for a second. But then another wave of exhaustion hit her and she knew it would never be true. Not until summer vacation, which was four and a half months away.

Chase narrowed his eyes, looking at her suspiciously, but even when the exhaustion hit her again, Bree kept that smile on her face.

After a minute, Chase finally sighed and stood up, patting her shoulder in reassurance. "Alright, if you say so. But remember Bree, I'm here. I will always be here when you need me."

"Thanks, Chase," she smiled (for real) at him before turning back to the computer and writing the facts down in her orange notebook.

-X-X

"Bree!" Her name being called made the girl turn away from her almost completed History paper. Just a few more sentences and she would be done! "Come on! It's time to train!"

Ugh. Training. She won't get back to her work until later that night when she'd be even more exhausted and drained of energy. But instead, Bree swiveled back around and her fingers flew across the keyboard. Even though she was way to tired to use her super speed, it felt like she finished typing those sentences in half a minute. After clicking 'Save', she stood up and thundered down to the lab where her brothers and Davenport were waiting.

"Where were you? I called you five minutes ago!" Davenport shouted as she emerged from the elevator. Five minutes? Didn't her only call her a minute ago?

"Sorry, I just had to finish my History paper," Bree explained before stepping into her capsule and awaiting for the mission suit to appear on her body.

A minute later, she was standing next to her brothers on the simulation platform with her glasses on. For a second, her and her brothers were standing in a white box by themselves until a flash blinded their eyes and a new universe was in its place.

Bree noticed boxes. A lot of boxes. But she also noticed how calm it was. Like she was in the water. That was when she realized they were on a boat. It was just like the cargo ship Adam, Chase and herself had stowed away on when they thought the FBI had figured out their bionic secret.

Bree looked over at her brothers, who shared the same confusion expression she was feeling. Why were they here?

"Okay, guys. Let's go," Chase ordered.

"Where are we going?" Bree asked, following Chase up the stairs that probably held the captain's quarters.

"Oh right, you weren't there," Chase snapped at her turning around and facing her.

Bree was to tired to argue with her brother, and just decided to let the accusation slide, for now.

"We have to get everybody off the ship. However, this is enemy territory. So, we'll have to fight our way to the lifeboats. And the hostages that are being held below deck."

"So what's our plan, Mission Leader?" Adam half-asked half-mocked. Chase rolled his eyes and sighed. He looked at Bree and she could see the plan slowly build up in his eyes.

"Bree, free the hostages and take them to the life boats that are on the other side of the deck. Adam, go make sure all the guards are take out by the lifeboats then help Bree load the hostages onto them. I'll go and see if I can find the controls so I can slow down the ship and get everyone off," Chase's sense of authority was certainly natural and Bree almost felt guilty for putting all the weight of the mission on his shoulders.

However, the thought cleared from her mind as she sped down to the jail quarters. It was dark and cold. And wet, it was very, very damp. Bree knew that the hostages would probably be sick from breathing in the damp air that could contain who-knows-what kind of bacteria and disease. Mold was forming on the walls and in the corners.

It was made almost entirely out of wood. For being in the basement of the ship, it was pretty big. There were four holding cells. Two were on the left and two were on the right. They had metal bars locking them inside, but there were wooden walls that separated them.

Bree could practically smell the fear that radiated from the cells. She blinked several times, trying to get adjusted to the darkness. The only sense of light was coming from the door that she left open, not knowing if it would lock when she closed it.

Bree ran to the first cell on her right, and kicked the lock a few times until it popped open and the cell door swung out, nearly hitting her.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you," Bree said softly to the three women who huddled in the back corner of the holding cell, "Come on, you're free."

Cell by cell, she freed the hostages out. And at one point, Bree was sure she was going to just collapse in the center of the third cell and just sleep for the rest of the simulation, but she didn't. She pushed through it and headed to the group of around fifteen hostages that stayed huddled in front of the stair case that led to the door that stayed propped open.

Bree climbed the stairs and pushed the door open farther, "Go, wait outside." The hostages filed out single-file onto the deck. Once she was sure all of them were out, she closed the door and motioned for the people to follow her, but silently.

They all pressed up against the side of the boat in a line. Bree peaked around the corner and checked behind them. When she was positive, the coast was clear, she led the hostages down the side of the deck and over to Adam, who had just finished taking out the last of the guards.

The hostages filed into the lifeboats as quickly and quietly as they could. Adam was helping one of the women she first saved when she heard a deep voice shout at them from around the corner.

"Help the rest of them, I'll handle him," Bree told Adam, who nodded and helped another person, younger and much smaller than should be considered okay onto the boat.

Bree ran to the man. He was at least twice the size of Adam and Bree instantly knew she was screwed. Sure, she knew how to take him down but Bree didn't know if she had the energy, much less the strength to fight him.

It was fast, Bree remembered that. She ran at him and kicked him in the chest. He stumbled back slightly, but it was enough for Bree to send a well aimed kick to the side of his head.

But as soon as she did, she got dizzy. She got tired. She got lazy. Bree didn't sense the punch that was aimed at her gut, and when she doubled over in pain, she certainly didn't expect a knee to connect with her nose. Blood poured from her nose (which she knew was broken because she heard the snap) and suddenly everything started swirling.

Everything was slowing down and then, the world was sideways as she landed on the deck with a 'thud!'.

However the last thing she thought, before she passed out, was 'Fuck, Chase is going to kill me.'

Then everything went black.

-X-X

Bree didn't know what happened. She just knew she woke up on the couch, a shooting pain in her head, nose and gut stopped her from sitting up. But, it also might have been the hand that was on her shoulder as soon as she tried.

"Stay down, princess." The voice sounded relieved, yet frustrated. And automatically she knew it belonged to Chase.

Bree looked up at her brother, who was sitting a chair he had pulled up beside the couch. She blinked a few times, trying to process everything that had happened.

"How long was I out?" From the sound of her voice, Bree knew it was long. It was cracking and it didn't even sound like hers. She knew that meant she had been out for more than a day, but how much more was what worried her.

"Four days," Chase sounded shocked as he said the words. But Bree's expression showed that he wasn't the only one. By the second day, when she hadn't woken up, Chase got worried. So when he asked Davenport about it, he said it was because of exhaustion. And then he got frustrated because he knew something was wrong with Bree, but he didn't do anything about it. So he thought that it was his fault Bree was lying there in front of him on the couch with a black eye, broken nose and one bruised rib.

Of course, the man had only been a simulation. But the whole point of simulations was for them to be real-like. And even the hits are realistic. So they leave marks and scars. And real people get really hurt. Even though the real marks and scars are caused by fake people or objects.

"Really?" Bree's body hurt. Her muscles were sore and her eye was throbbing. So she knew it was bruised, she already knew her nose was broken and Bree refused to believe that the punch sent to her gut caused a rib to be bruised or even broken. But the pain it was giving her, made her believe that the punch really did cause the aforementioned rib to be bruised.

"Davenport said it was because of exhaustion you slept the extra two in a half days. You should've been up by Thursday afternoon, but when you weren't Davenport ran a test and saw that you were catching up on some…much needed…sleep."

Bree swallowed. If she was out for four days, that meant today was Sunday. And she had approximately six hours to finish her homework. Probably. She probably had six hours to finish that English speech.

"Don't worry about your homework. Mr. Davenport called the school and excused you for the next week. You definitely need the rest," Chase looked at Bree with eyes that showed an expression she couldn't decipher. Maybe it was the pain in her head, or possibly the undesirable exhaustion that still filled her body.

"Why didn't you tell me sleep deprived?" Chase's voice was full of disappointment and confusion and did she sense…anger?

"I told you I was tired!" She shot at him, and even though she thought it sounded like a reasonable explanation in her head, she heard where Chase's anger was coming from as soon as the words left her mouth. Being 'tired' isn't exactly the same as being 'sleep deprived'. And she didn't realize how dangerous being as exhausted as she is was until Chase said the words. Honestly, it scared her.

"Bree, that isn't the same! Ugh, I should have…I should've done something about it!" Chase dug his head in his hands and Bree looked at her brother like he was crazy. Which, is mainly a look she saved for Adam or Leo, but rarely ever Chase. Rarely. Like the 'blue moon' kind of rarely.

"Chase, are you…blaming yourself for my injuries?!" Bree was practically shouting at her brother. There was no need for him to feel guilty about this. She didn't tell him the truth when he asked and now, she was paying the price for it. How was this Chase's fault? It wasn't.

"Well…yeah. I mean, I knew something was wrong with you. I knew you were tired, I should've told Mr. Davenport to not let you in the simulation. I'm really, really sorry Bree." Chase's voice was cracking and she saw tears form in the corners of his eyes.

"No. Don't you be sorry. Chase, what happened to me is not your fault, okay? I didn't tell you I was sleep deprived. And honestly? I didn't realize I was sleep deprived until you said it. And because you let me in the simulation, I got knocked unconscious and caught up on my sleep. So…I'm sorry I lied to you and thank you."

"But now you're in a lot of pain!" Chase argued. Why he wanted to take the blame for knocking Bree unconscious, she'll never know. But she did know was that what Chase had said, about her being in a lot of pain, was probably the only thing he got right during that conversation (besides the amount of time she was out).

"So? If I didn't sleep, I could've been in a lot more pain!" Bree knew she won that argument. There wasn't a thing Chase said that she didn't have a counter-attack for. And it felt good to finally beat the smartest person in the world at an argument.

It was silent for a few minutes. The two siblings just sitting (or in Bree's case, laying) there and enjoying each other's company. They thought about this past week. How hectic it had been. But Chase didn't think about how hectic HIS week had been, he thought about how bad BREE'S week had been.

She rarely ever got more than twenty hours a sleep during the school week. Bree was always up until the early hours of the morning doing her homework or training (no thanks to Mr. Davenport on that one). And Chase felt bad. He took his sleep for granted. There were even times Chase wished he could stay up until eleven on school nights, but his conscious just wouldn't let him. Staying up until four am doing God-only-knows-what sounded impossible to Chase, and he gave his older sister credit for doing it. But now that he knew how much sleep Bree actually was getting during the school week, Chase was going to be a lot (and he meant A LOT) more protective over his sister when it came to her safety and sleep.

He was also going to look for the side affects and make sure to find them a whole lot sooner than he had. Because if this ever happened again, Chase wasn't going to let Bree take the blame. If she needed sleep, he was going to make sure she got it. And if that means doing her homework for her or convincing Mr. Davenport to let Bree sit-out during training the so be it. That was going to damn well happen.

"Bree, can you promise me something?" Chase's voice sent Bree out of her trance and her eyes focused on her younger brother who had taken her right hand and was staring into her eyes, as if he was about to tell her his most embarrassing secret or something.

"Sure, Chase…anything," Bree was starting to get scared. When had Chase ever made this big of a deal about promises? Sure, he didn't ever break his promises (neither did she) but he never made it seem like he was making her swear on her life that she would keep whatever secret he would tell her safe.

"Promise me that whenever you get less than five hours of sleep a night, you tell me." That was it? That was the promise? If he wanted to start right now, she would have to tell him a total of thirty-five times. Because that was how many nights during the school week she had slept less than five hours.

Bree swallowed and looked into her brothers eyes. They were desperate and worried. She knew he wanted her to be safe. But seriously, every time she slept less than five hours?

"Why?" She had asked, but Chase only squeezed her hand tighter and she took a deep breath.

"Because I don't want this to ever happen again."

When Chase said those words, she knew he meant them. So, she knew what she had to do and took another deep breath.

"I promise that when I get less than five hours of sleep, I will tell you." Bree meant those words, she really did.

Chase heaved a sigh of relief, and a smile grew on his face. She smiled back at him and right then, everything was okay in her world. She wasn't (as) tired and her pain wasn't (as) bad. She finally felt safe and secure for the first time since the Holiday break, and Bree missed that feeling. The feeling of security with only one person. Right now, that person was Chase.

"I love you," she mumbled, as her eyes began to close and the pain in her head started to grow more and more.

Chase knew she needed more sleep, and that was why he smiled and waited until he made sure Bree was fast asleep before saying, in response to her statement, "I love you, too…Bee-bee."

And Bree internally smiled, because Chase will never know that she heard those words.

* * *

**I know...long right? Not my longest but definitely in the top ten.**

**For those of you who have read Gallagher Girls, did you notice Ally Carter's style? As soon as I read it I was like, 'Oh my God this could be a Gallagher Girls book' and I got really excited.**

**Okay, so...send my ideas...please review and tell me your favorite book or book series (It can be Gallagher Girls but you have to tell me your favorite book from the series)**

**Alright, until my next chapter...which will be Bree/Leo.**

**Send ideas please!**

**~Elexis**


	4. Without You

**Alright, here's one-shot number four. Bree/Leo bonding. Honestly...I don't have a lot of individual Bree and Leo moments...it's basically just Bree thinking about Leo a lot and how much...well you'll see.**

**Sorry for the wait...my parents dropped me off at boarding school Wednesday and I was so busy unpacking that I didn't have a chance to write the chapter. Which I guess also shows that this chapter is going to be pretty disappointing for those of you who were looking forward to another wonderfully written chapter like last one.**

**However...this chapter is not wonderfully written because I was not motivated to write it. When I finished it I was tired and have to go to school tomorrow so that thought isn't really a happy one.**

**Oh well...hopefully this will hold up for a few days until I post my next one-shot which will hopefully be better written.**

**To all you people who are starting school in the next week: GOOD LUCK!  
And to all the people who already started school: I'M SORRY...but GOOD LUCK!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats **

* * *

Bree Davenport walked in the front door at four o'clock. She had just served her detention time for Principal Perry. Why she was in detention was beyond her, though. It wasn't like Bree was anywhere near the fight between the two boys, she just happened to be in the way of the principal as the woman tried to break the two kids apart, and that supposedly deserved a detention. It was just how their relationship worked.

Bree fell onto the couch and set her feet up on the coffee table while she grabbed one of her magazines from her bag. She popped her gum as she read one of the articles about an up-and-coming band that sort of interested Bree. She also needed to look at the latest styles, something she really needed to catch up on.

Suddenly, Bree heard a relatively small explosion echo through out the house. She put her feet on the carpet and listened for more, trying to figure out where the sound had come from.

After hearing some things fall to the hard ground, Bree realized the sound had come from the lab. What it was? Bree didn't even think she wanted to know.

But one of her brothers could probably be in trouble and that was enough to get Bree to stand up and head towards the elevators.

-X-X

When the heavy concrete doors parted, Bree hesitantly stepped out of the elevator.

The lab was a mess. The yellow barrels were tipped over and laying in a mess on one side. All three capsules were knocked over (Bree's was smashed due to the impact of the other two). Leo's Mission Specialist desk was knocked over, all of the papers covered the floor. Shards of metal laid on the cyber desk and Bree squinted her eyes in confusion. What happened down here? Where are Adam, Chase and Leo?

But then Bree stopped in her tracks, a pair of legs lying behind one of the computer desks made her stomach clench with nerves. No, it couldn't be. It just couldn't be Leo.

She ran to her step brother's side. His eyes were closed and he had a huge gash on the side of his cheek that was bleeding pretty heavily. Dirt covered his clothes and parts of his face. Something exploded down here, but what?

Bree wasn't a detective, but she knew Leo needed medical attention. She whipped out her phone and typed a phone number onto the keypad.

It rang once. Twice. Three times. "Hello?" Finally.

"Mr. Davenport? Mr. Davenport!" Bree shouted into her phone.

"Bree? Bree, what's wrong?" She heard the worry in his voice, the way it trembled as he said her name.

"Something in the lab…something in the lab exploded! And…and I came down to find out what it was but when I got down here…"she trailed off. What was she supposed to say? She found Leo laying on the ground potentially dead? "I found…Leo…he's…" she couldn't find the strength to say it.

"He's what? Bree! What's wrong!" Donald was worried. Donald was scared. He was nervous and feared for the worst. Leo was dead, he had two heads, he broke his arm, he broke his leg. What on earth was wrong with him?

"He's unconscious. I can't…I can't find much of a pulse. It's really weak…and…I don't…I don't know what to do," Bree muttered quickly. There was silence on the other line, but she could hear breathing. Shuffling took place over the speaker and Bree assumed the phone was being passed to someone else.

"Bree? It's Chase, what happened?" The sound of her brother's voice on the other line calmed her nerves slightly, but not enough to get her to stop shaking.

"I came home from detention and was sitting on the couch, reading my magazine when I heard a blast coming from the lab. When I went to check it out. Well…the lab is a mess and I found Leo…I found him unconscious behind one of the computer desk. What should I do?"

"Okay, okay…don't panic. Check…check for a pulse." Bree knew there was a reason Chase was Mission Leader. And it was because of times like these. He never panicked, he always had a plan and he knew what he what to do. Always.

"I…I did, it's weak. Barely there," Bree's voice shook with worry. She cringed and mentally slapped herself for sounding so nervous. She needed to calm down. Leo needs her to help him, so she took a few deeps breaths and listened to Chase as he told her things to check for.

"Feel his head for any bumps and check for any broken bones or possible fractures." Bree ran her hands across Leo's legs and arms, there wasn't any lumps or holes where there could be breaks or fractures. His head, however, had a large bump forming on the side of his head. It was just beside his temple and it was closer to the top of his forehead.

"There's a bump forming on his forehead, but nothing else," Bree told Chase. She had calmed down significantly and never let her gaze travel off of the unconscious boy in front of her. He was her step brother, she needed him to live. He had to live.

"Alright. Mr. Davenport, Adam and I are at the Laser Dome a few miles away, come and pick us up with your super speed so Davenport and I can do a thorough body scan on Leo."

Bree swallowed. Leave Leo alone? She didn't think that was such a good idea. Sure, it would only be for a few seconds, but it just didn't settle with her. But she would be leaving him to get him help. And that was all Bree needed to drop her phone and rush over to the Laser Dome.

When she got there, she saw Chase shouting into Davenport's phone. "Bree! Bree! BREE! Answer me!"

"Okay?" Bree's voice startled Chase, who jumped and whipped around while screaming and placing a hand over his heart. Davenport mimicked the screaming and the hand placement while Adam just smiled and waved.

"Get us to Leo!" Davenport ran to her and grabbed onto her arm. She waited for Chase and Adam to grab her other arm before she super sped them back to the house.

It only took a second, but it felt like hours to Bree. For God sake her brother was DYING couldn't she run any faster!

When they stopped in front of the house, Adam and Chase (though a little dizzy) ran right down to the lab. Davenport, however stayed clinging to her arm. His eyes were squeezed shut and he was hugging her arm like his life depended on it.

"Um, Mr. Davenport? We're here, you can let go now."

"Oh," Mr. Davenport let her arm go before following Adam and Chase's path to the lab. Bree rolled her eyes and followed, though at a much faster pace.

She was in the lab just as her brothers stepped off the elevator. Bree was standing next to Leo, her eyes wide with worry and she exchanged looks with her brothers.

Adam was really scared. Bree could see it in his eyes. He didn't really do anything, just helped Chase lift Leo onto the cyber desk. Then he stood and watched, his eyes never leaving Leo's body.

Chase…well…Bree couldn't really figure him out. He kept a pretty good poker face. But Bree could see right through it. Chase was just as scared as the rest of them, though it was a different feeling that she noticed on his face. There was definitely fear in his eyes, but the expression on his face seemed shocked, nervous almost.

Mr. Davenport, once he got over the mess in the lab, was pretty scared to say the least. He was fidgety and shaking a lot. He rambled about the most pointless stuff while he hit buttons on the cyber desk next to Chase, who stayed silent.

Bree blocked the chaos out. She just wanted Leo back. She wanted her friend back. Her first friend.

-X-X

Fifteen minutes later, Leo was hooked up to a heart monitor and an oxygen tank. He was steady and everyone noticeably calmed down. Though everyone was still a little scared.

Like, this was Leo we're talking about! Mission Specialist Dooley! The Lab Rats first and closest friend. What would they do without him?

"Guys, why don't you sleep upstairs in the guest rooms tonight? Until we fix the capsules and Leo's all better anyway," Donald said. His voice was calm, but his eyes were worried.

"Leo will be okay?" Adam asked, standing next to Davenport who followed the inventor's gaze on Leo's body.

"He'll be fine a few days," Davenport sounded confident and certain. So the three bionic teens believed him.

The siblings all stepped into the elevator. No body said anything as they headed to the separate guest rooms.

"Well…good night," Adam said quietly as he headed off to his room and shut the door behind him. Chase and Bree stood out in the hall way in silence for a second before Chase gave the girl a small smile.

"Leo's going to be fine, Bree…get some sleep. Good night," Chase stepped into the room next to Adam's and she gave him a small smile in return.

"Good night," she said to no one impreticular. The hallway was empty and to anyone else, it would have seemed pointless to finish the conversation when it felt like no one was listening. But she knew someone was listening. If Leo was dead…he was there with them. She knew that. But Leo wasn't dead. He couldn't be dead. So she told herself she ended the conversation because she was trying to be a good sister.

The room was a decent size. Bree barely noticed the dark blue curtains and matching bed spread. She just wanted (and needed) sleep. So without bothering to even change into her pajamas or pull the sheets down, Bree plopped on the bed, her face buried in the pillow.

She rolled over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. She was thinking about stuff. About a lot of stuff. However, she avoided the subject of 'Leo'. Which was probably for the best.

He was the best brother Bree had ever had. Sure, Adam and Chase were fine and probably better than most brothers, but Leo was…Leo. He messed things up and got a good laugh out of everyone. Leo gave Adam, Bree and Chase their first taste of freedom and the outside world.

Her life would be so different without Leo and with that thought, she fell asleep.

Dream Sequence

Bree woke up. She was laying on her bed from when she fell asleep. Blinking the sleep from her eyes, she looked around the room. It was dark and Bree assumed it was because it was late. She stood up and headed for the door, wanting to check up on Leo but a light stopped her.

It was florescent and floated a few inches above the ground. The light was a large ball that nearly blinded Bree when she looked at it. Suddenly a faint whisper floated into her ear.

"Follow me."

Confused, Bree followed the floating orb down to the lab. When the elevator doors parted, Bree gasped. It was their old lab! The gray concrete walls and the steel doors made her feel happier as she remembered the great moments her and her brothers had in the old lab.

The three capsules were straight in front of her and the cyber desk was just in front of them, like it used to be. Everything felt normal again. Like nothing could happen.

"Why did you take me here?" Bree asked the orb. It stood next to her and floated over to the cyber desk.

"Look." Bree obeyed. Sitting on the cyber desk were three people. They looked older, more mature than teens, but they were young. Probably early twenties. There were two boys and one girl, who had a striking resemblance to Bree. The two boys looked just like Chase and Adam.

Bree gasped. "Are they…" she trailed off, not exactly knowing what to say.

"You are your brothers in the future? Yes," The orb answered her. Bree noticed one thing was off. If they were from the future, where was Leo?

"Where's Leo?" Bree feared the worst. He had died. That was the reason he wasn't there. Leo died because of something.

"Shh…listen."

_Twenty-two year old Bree was sitting down in the lab with her brothers. They were all wearing the gray and black training suit. It was the only article of clothing the bionics had. Besides their underwear, it was all the bionic super humans wore._

_Davenport came running into the lab._

"_Guys! Mission Alert! Get in your capsules." The three humans looked at each other and headed to their capsules. A flash of blinding light shone from inside the glass tubes and a second later, each person walked out in an upgraded Mission Suit._

"_What's the mission Mr. Davenport?" Chase asked. His voice had deepened and he had certainly gotten taller. Maybe not as tall as Adam, but he was a few inches above Mr. Davenport._

"_A meteor is headed straight for Mission Creek High, the high school." Davenport explained as he hit a few buttons on the cyber desk._

"Duh. We know what the high school is, we went there," Bree whispered to the orb. The light quickly 'shushed' her and she went back to dream.

"_So can't you stop it?" Adam asked, putting a comms unit in his ear._

"_No, Adam…I can't. The meteor is to close to the school for me to be able to stop it in time. Adam, Bree…go!" _

_Bree grabbed Adam and in a flash they were gone._

The orb and teenage-Bree followed Dream-Bree and Adam to the school parking lot.

"Hey, I remember this mission! Adam launches Principal Perry's car into the meteor and stops it!"

Just as she said the words, Dream-Adam threw a car into the sky and they saw it collide with the incoming meteor, stopping it completely.

"Told ya," Bree said with the smirk.

_Suddenly, a middle-aged woman who's short, round and has curly hair walks out of the school building. Adam and Bree look at each other and jump into the bushes, desperate to keep hidden._

"What are they doing, don't they know it's Principal Perry? She already knows about our bionics!" Bree asked the light orb.

"No, Bree. You see, in this universe…Tasha and Donald never got married, so you never met Leo. And without Leo, you guys never went to school or even left the lab unless you went on missions. So you guys don't know Principal Perry, Douglas never blew up your lab. You guys lived peacefully and will continue to do so for many years to come."

"So, if we had never met Leo…our lives would revolve around training and missions?" Bree thought about everything that happened to her since Leo came into their lives. They had freedom. The kids had a social life (some more than others). Bree met Caitlin and went to parties and crushed on boys. Her life was somewhat normal. All thanks to the kid who is dying.

"Take me back," Bree ordered the floating light.

Suddenly, Bree was standing alone in the guest room she had woken up in earlier. It was still dark, but a slight breeze blew in through the opened window and the curtains floated up. She walked over to the window and looked out over the horizon.

The moonlight was the only way Bree could see the horizon, where the sky and the mountain heads met. It was a beautiful sight, really. But alternate universe Bree would never know it. She would never understand the beauty of nature and freedom, how wonderful they really were.

With that thought, Bree woke up. For real this time.

She was laying in the bed, her eyes looking at the ceiling. She was back in her own universe. Back with her teenage brothers and Tasha. She was back with freedom.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door.

"Bree! Leo's awake…do you wanna see him?" Chase's words put a smile on her face and she opened the door.

"Yeah…I have a few things I need to tell him anyway," Bree said with a smile.

* * *

**Alrighty...that's one-shot 4 'Without You'. **

**I wasn't really sure where this chapter was going by the second page...so that's what happened with this one. I knew I wanted Bree to realize how important Leo was to her life and how much of an impact he made on it. Can you tell?**

**I know it's not very good and I'm sure you're disappointed but I just need you to hold off until Wednesday or Thursday. However...in the next month I will be starting Dance, Cheer and Gymnastics up again so updates will be less often. **

**But I will not abandon the story I promise! However...once I hit around 30 chapters (which is how much I kinda want) I don't know what's going to happen.**

**I might keep updating but it will only be once every few weeks or once a month. Or I may abandon the story all together...but that's a long way away!**

**So I hope everyone has a good school year and makes a new friend! That's my challenge to you...make a new friend this year!**

**Step 1: Move mouse to bottom corner  
Step 2: Click on the button that says 'Review'  
Step 3: In provided text box write opinion on chapter or story  
Step 4: Hit Post Review**

**And I thank you!**

**PLEASE REVIEW ^^Follow the directions^^**

**~Elexis 3**


	5. Chem-Dad

**Guys! I am SOO Sorry for the wait. I started Boarding School Wednesday and the curriculum is so much harder. My Advanced Prep History teacher is NOT easy on homework and my Honors English teacher already has us writing a ten page essay. So these updates are going to be a lot less frequent and there aren't going to be as many words as I would like.**

**I am also disappointed in the number of reviews I had gotten...thank you to those who did review!**

**So um...this one-shot is pretty crappy I have to admit and sorry but school just drained me... even after only three days! But because I'm in UK we don't have Labor Day weekend off like in America (Where I am from and only go to school in the UK...info is on my blog) so it's hard.**

**Alright...on with the crappy one-shot.**

**This is Bree/Davenport bonding**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats**

* * *

Bree sat in the slightly chilled class. It was her last class of the day, Chemistry. And she hated it. She shouldn't have taken Chase's recommendation to take Honors Chemistry either. Because for Honors Chem you needed to be good at math. And Bree wasn't really all that good in math.

She was just glad it was Friday. There were only a few more weeks of school left and Bree was so fidgety.

Ever since she was young, Davenport had told her that she had a mild case of ADD. Mainly due to her super speed, she didn't have a long patience span nor did she have a long attention span. Bree could rarely sit still for more than fifteen or twenty minutes. Luckily her teachers let her go to the bathroom when she needs to get up and stretch her legs. Sometimes, she even super speeds around the school a few times. Just to get out of class. Just to do something with her body instead of sit in the uncomfortable chairs that made her butt numb.

"For homework this weekend, I want you to write down the chemical composition of the bones."

Bree inwardly groaned…how did Chase like this stuff? Maybe she could get him to help her tonight. After all, it was his fault she was stuck in this stupid class.

When the bell rang, Bree bolted directly out of the class and down the hall to her locker, where she saw Chase leaning up against them. As she walked by, she gave him a death glare and he looked at her with confusion crawling in his eyes.

"What did I do?"

"You told me to take Honors Chemistry!" Bree snapped at him as she swung open her locker and took out the books she would need.

"I had fun in it last year!" Chase argued back, poking her shoulder.

"Well, you're a genius. I don't even what chemicals are in the air!" Bree practically slammed her locker shut and turned to face him.

Automatically, Chase began to name off chemicals in the air, "Well, there's nitrogen, oxygen, carbon dioxide, water vapor…"

"I don't care!" Bree interrupted the rambling teenage genius. She turned on her heel and strutted past Adam and Leo before making her way through the front doors of the school.

It was a pretty long walk from school to home. Longer than usual because Bree didn't use her speed. She was to busy thinking. Her head had started throbbing a few minutes ago, she just couldn't remember all the compounds in her bones. Bree wasn't even sure they had learned this! Maybe it was in that chapter section she was supposed to read last night. But reading a chemistry book! Bree didn't have the attention span for that. That section was over ten pages long and it took her at least four hours to finish reading the first section they ever did in class which was only five pages.

But it was Friday, and Bree didn't' have four hours. It was the first weekend in the month, which meant her and her brothers had extra training hours everyday. And with her luck, a possible mission could pop up and she'd have to delay her homework even longer. Last month, when Bree had an English paper, Chemistry worksheet, Math packet and AP World History she didn't get to start working on it until early Sunday evening and it took her until at least three a.m. on Monday morning to finish it all.

It seemed like a good idea at the time when Bree signed up for both Honors Chemistry and Advanced Preparation World History. But now she was really starting to forget it. She had been studying for finals since mid-terms and studying for mid-terms since the first day of school. Bree was not happy about that. See, this was the exact reason Bree didn't listen to Chase. He said taking the classes would be fun but Bree had yet to have any type of enjoyment doing the sixteen pages of homework a night she was assigned. The ONE time she listened to Chase and it backfired…surprise surprise.

She was to busy complaining about homework in her mind that Bree didn't notice said brother approach her from behind.

"Hey Bree!" The girl whipped around and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, you scared me."

Chase smiled, "You're thinking about something. What's on your mind?"

"The fact that I am never listening to you again," Bree calmly answered as the two made their way up the long driveway.

"What do you mean?"

"I took your advice on taking both Honors Chemistry and Advanced Prep World History and I'm about ready to shoot myself," Bree answered when the front door swung open and she threw her bag on the couch.

"Well, in my defense…you've never listened to me before. So I just thought you'd ignore the suggestions." Chase shrugged and sat on the bar stool and Bree followed, laying her head on the counter. "I had fun. They were easy."

"To you!" Bree mumbled into the counter. She sat up and looked at her brother through tired eyes. "Will you help me with my Chemistry?" She asked innocently, pouting the lip ever so slightly.

Chase's hazel eyes showed sympathy and concern when he gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry, Bree. I have to help Adam tonight, Davenport has been making me help him study every Friday."

Bree groaned in frustration and threw her head back so she was looking at the ceiling. "Now who's going to help me with my Chemistry?"

"You need help with Chemistry?" A new voice entered the conversation and the two bionic siblings turned to see Mr. Davenport appear from the lab elevators. He stepped into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge.

"Bree does, yeah." Chase confirmed for her. Bree shot her brother a look that said 'shut-up or I'll kill you'.

"Well, I don't know if you knew this…but my favorite activity in high school was AP Chemistry Club. We had a whole bunch of fun! Compounds, structures…chemicals!" Davenport's voice got more excited as he listed off the 'fun' things him and his friends did during AP Chem Club.

"Why don't you help Bree with her Chemistry homework. She really needs the help." Bree punched Chase on the shoulder, which caused him to wobble on the bar stool and hop off the chair, he grabbed his upper bicep and began to rub it gently.

"Sure, I'd be happy to."

Bree plastered on a fake smile and mumbled, "Yay!" in a very unenthusiastic tone that caused Donald to roll his eyes.

"Come on, we can delay training for a while. Get your homework." Bree hopped off the stool and ran over to her back pack, shuffling through papers and sniffed in success when she pulled out the blank piece of paper.

"Write all the chemical compounds in your bones? This is what you're having trouble with?"

"No! I'm having trouble doing all of the homework I get over the weekend. Last week, I stayed up until two o'clock finishing my rough draft for English." Bree rubbed her tired eyes and cracked her neck and back before she picked up the pencil and started scribbling down random answers.

"Bree, water vapor is not in your bones," Davenport's amused statement caused Bree to throw the pencil down on the paper in anger.

"UGH!" She forcefully ran her finger through her hair, pulling on it ever so slightly.

"Didn't you learn this?" Donald asked her as she continued to stare at the paper with a blank expression.

"We were supposed to read a ten page section on it last night, but you made me train until late and I never got to finish it," Bree answered, leaning her head in her hand that was propped up on the counter.

It was silence for a few minutes as both Bree and Davenport thought. "Okay, how about this," Davenport said suddenly, "You don't train this weekend so you can catch up on your homework and some sleep."

Bree gave him a smile and she wrapped her arms around him, "Thanks Mr. Davenport. Really. I'll be able to get so much work done."

She sped over to pick up her Chem book and opened it up to the page where it listed the bone compounds.

"No problem, but if there's a mission, I want you down in that lab ready to go just like your brothers." Bree nodded in understanding. She watched her creator go back down to the lab and Bree smiled.

It doesn't matter what Bree thought about him in the past, she really did have the best dad…even if he wasn't really her dad at all.

* * *

**I'm proud of the last sentence...and that's about it. Sorry for the crappy and rushed update I just have SO MUCH HOMEWORK. **

**Just because I don't update my story...I will be updating my blog on a daily basis because it's fast and easy, so check there for information about story updates and one-shot chapters.**

**If ya'll have any ideas on Bree/Tasha one-shots I'd love to hear them...but I won't be updating until later in the month of September. **

**Okay...sorry it was crappy and rushed but I really would like some reviews! Thanks~**

**~Elexis**


	6. The Sister Promise

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait but I have been SERIOUSLY OVERWHELMED with the amount of homework I've gotten. I guess it was stupid of me to take four AP and Honors classes this year, huh?**

**So, I bet you guys were expecting a Bree/Tasha bonding, but I just didn't feel like writing that...plus I had a perfect experience for Bree and her brothers bonding based on a recent personal experience.**

**Sorry guys, but I will write Bree/Tasha next time...pinky promise! There is a little bit where Tasha and Bree are together but there isn't any bonding so I can't really consider that as a Bree/Tasha bonding one-shot ya know?**

**So without further ado...here's One-Shot number 6!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats**

* * *

The bionic teenage girl happily ran through the front doors of the school. It was Friday! Not only did that mean she would be able to sleep in for the next few days, but tonight was the first football game for Mission Creek High Dingos. And it was also the first cheerleading performance for the Mission Creek High Cheerleaders. A club in which Bree was apart of.

Obviously she owed all those years of training a huge 'Thank You'. It was because of this training that had gotten Bree the last spot on the squad just a few weeks ago. Her ability to flip and stunt along with the characteristics of being thin and light had gotten her the position of flyer, one of the highest honors for a cheerleader. Of course, all positions of a cheerleader was important, Bree had learned this yesterday when her back spot failed to show up and the stunt they were practicing had fallen apart.

But being a flyer meant everyone was watching you. It meant spinning and flipping at jaw-dropping heights and trusting that your bases and back spot would catch you. It was definitely one of the most dangerous positions, but Bree was definitely up for a dangerous challenge. After all, she spent her entire life training for one.

Just as Bree headed down the concrete steps in front of the school, she spotted Isabella, the captain of her cheer team. The rest of the cheerleaders were surrounding her, all of them had their hair in either a ponytail or half-up-half-down and a dark blue bow was positioned around the ponytail. They each had on their white, blue and gray cheerleading uniform tops on or a dark blue T-shirt that spelled 'MISSION CREEK CHEERLEADERS' in bold white letters across their chests.

"Bree! Over here!" One of her bases called her over and Bree did a quick jog across the lawn and stood behind Carly, her back spot, as Isabella went over a few rules before their first game.

"Alright, I want everyone there at 5 sharp. We'll stretch and warm up then change into the full uniform before the team goes onto the field. We exit the locker room first to lead the football players then stay on the sidelines until halftime where we'll perform. See you tonight, girls! Remember the make-up!" That signaled the girls to stand up and head towards the bus, a ride or start walking towards the house.

Since she came to school that morning in her uniform top and blue bow, tons of strangers had actually talked or said hi to her in the hallway. She was finally popular! Boys were actually _nervous _around _her. _Bree Davenport was definitely living the life she's always dreamed of. Lots of people generally liked her and she had plenty of friends. Sure, her and her brothers weren't as close as they used to be but that wasn't necessarily all Bree's fault.

On the second Wednesday in August, after school had been in session for a week, she had found out that she had gotten a position on the cheerleading team. So that next Thursday they had their first practice. The first two weeks only consisted of Bree having practice on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays after school. But, once September 1st rolled around, the girls were in the gym everyday after school stretching and practicing. It was hard work and Bree barely got her homework done before ten o'clock each night.

So that also meant that she hadn't really been training as often as usual. Practice usually ended at six or seven and Bree would rush home to finish dinner with the family then head straight upstairs to start her homework. She was slightly tired by Friday, but once the weekend came around, she caught up on her sleep and was still able to train with her brothers. Which was practically the only time she got to see them besides dinner, breakfast and the occasional hall pass. During lunch she always ate with the cheerleaders as she was trying to follow the tradition of 'eating as a team'.

But that also meant she was watching her weight. During breakfast she only ate a granola bar and at lunch it was usual for her to pick at a chicken salad then once dinner rolled around she ate a few helpings of vegetables and one serving of whatever the main course was. Hey, Bree was a flyer…she had to stay lean and thin for the sake of the squad.

She was able to fall in step beside Leo and behind Adam and Chase as they walked home. It was awkwardly silent to Bree. Before cheerleading, the kids used to always share their days with eachother or they would joke about something that happened at lunch. Why was everything so awkward suddenly?

"So, how was everyone's day?" Bree asked, trying to fill the silence that was beginning to make her feel uncomfortable.

Pathetic grunts from her brothers answered her question. Either they didn't have a good day, or they just didn't want to talk about it and Bree just decided to stop trying to make conversation. It was for the best anyway, she had to get her mind set for this game tonight.

It was silent all the way home, the only sounds being the occasional passing car and the thump of their footsteps on the sidewalk. When Adam pushed the door open, her brothers immediately headed for the lab. Bree was about to follow, but thought better of it. They probably just wanted some time to themselves as boys. If they didn't want to talk on the way home there was no way they were going to talk here.

So instead, Bree headed to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. She wanted to get hydrated so she wouldn't have to worry about passing out during the game. Bree was really excited. It was her first ever football game, and she was cheering!

As she did her inward excitement squeal, Tasha appeared from the hallway and smiled at her step-daughter. She could tell the teen was excited. And something told her it had to do with the first football game of the season.

"You excited for tonight?" Tasha teased, heading over to the counter and leaning against it, waiting for her overly-excited daughter to answer.

"You have no idea! It's my first big school event and I'm going to be cheering at it!" Bree squealed and jumped up and down on her toes slightly, she was barely making it off the ground.

Tasha couldn't help but laugh and take a sip of Bree's water. "What time do you have to be there?"

"Bella wants us there at five for stretches and warm-ups. Shannon said she would swing by and pick me up."

"Who's Shannon and what is she doing?" Davenport's voice came from behind Bree and she whipped around to see him coming from the lab elevators.

"Shannon's one of my bases and she's coming to pick me up for the game," Bree explained, tightening the bow around her hair.

"Oh right, the first football game is tonight. You're cheering aren't you?" Davenport asked.

Bree nodded in excitement and gave a huge smile to her care givers.

"Guys, I'm so excited! This is going to be the best first football game ever! The cheerleaders are performing at halftime and we've been working on the routine since August!" Bree didn't want to stop bragging about how fun it was being a cheerleader. But it was definitely harder than she thought. They ran laps and stretched a lot. Not to mention conditioning. Each position had a special work-out they did before they rehearsed.

The back spots worked on reflexes, speed and weight lifting. The bases usually focused more on the weights and their lift-techniques. Flyers tended to practice more flexibility and flips.

"Well, have fun! What time do you think you'll be home?" Tasha asked, sitting at one of the bar stools.

Bree only shrugged and took another sip of her water. "Don't know. The game starts at six, so probably around ten. Eleven at the latest."

"Is Shannon bringing you home too?" Donald asked as he turned and headed back down to the lab.

"I don't know, I'll ask." Bree answered before heading to her room that she had gotten a few weeks before school started.

"Alright. I might not see you before you leave, so good luck!" Donald called over his shoulder.

"Wait! Aren't you guys coming to the game?" Bree asked, disappointment in her voice. It was her first ever football game as a cheerleader (if she hadn't mentioned it before) and she was really confident about it. She wanted some member of the family to be there and support her.

"Oh, sorry. Your brothers and I are training tonight. Remember? Training? The thing we used to do after school to prepare you guys for missions…"

"Yeah, I remember," Bree snapped, interrupting her creator. She already felt guilty for not seeing her brothers as often as she used to, and blowing off training probably wasn't helping the situation. But they would understand. After all, Chase and Adam were the ones to encourage her to try-out for the squad in the first place.

"I'll be there, Bree." Tasha's voice made Bree smiled. At least one person in the family appreciated her abilities. Bree nodded to her step-mom before retreating into her room. She had an hour and a half to redo her hair, apply her make-up and triple-check her practice bag for everything she needed to make tonight perfect. And that was not nearly enough time.

Bree sat at her make up vanity and pulled her hair from the high ponytail it was in. She brushed it through and pulled it back up, tying the bow back into its place. She lined her eyes with black liquid eyeliner and curled her eyelashes before applying several thick coats of mascara. Taking a blending brush, Bree applied a heavy amount of silver eyeshadow to both eyes, this was how Isabella had told her to do her make up and she wasn't about to let anybody down.

When she looked at the clock, the time read four thirty and she rushed to her warm up bag. After checking three dozen times that she had everything, Bree swung the heavy gym bag over her shoulder, grabbed the blue and silver pom poms off her desk and rushed out to the front porch where she would wait for Shannon.

Butterflies filled her stomach as a car pulled up in the driveway. Bree and Shannon exchanged sweet smiles as Bree walked around and slid into the back seat. Here it goes…her first ever football game.

The bionic girl never felt nerves like this before. Her palms were sweaty, her leg wouldn't stop shaking and she felt like she was about to throw up…but she was excited. Bree couldn't wait to feel the energy rush of the crowd and hear their screams as one of the players scored a touchdown. God was Bree excited.

As her ride pulled up to the gym, Bree and Shannon got out and headed towards the opened door.

"Your make up looks amazing!" Shannon told her when they slammed their doors shut and walked across the parking lot.

"Thanks! So does yours!" Bree told her as they stepped onto the side walk.

"Bella usually brings blue and white paint that we use to paint our faces. It looks way more spirity!" Shannon squealed as Bree led the way into the gym.

She couldn't help but smile at her friend's excitement. Shannon didn't look nervous at all besides the sudden preppy-extra-smiley act she put on.

"Alright girls! Start stretching! I want all my flyers to get painted up first!" Isabella's commanding voice reminded her of Chase and her brothers. She really did feel bad about ditching them during training and for all the times before that…but they had to understand that this was important to her. She was finally a popular cheerleader! Besides, they were just as excited as she was when Bree ran through the door that Wednesday and announced she had made the team.

The blue paint was cold against Bree's skin as Kelsey, another flyer, carefully painted a paw print on Bree's cheek. The girls then switched and Bree painted a small white paw on Kelsey's right cheek and a small blue one on the other.

Half an hour later, all the girls were painted, stretched, dressed, pumped and pretty. Plus excited. You could tell by the way they all jumped up and down and squealed after every sentence Isabella said that each cheerleader was totally hyped about this game. I mean…who wouldn't be! This was the first game of the season and it was their only chance to make the crowd love them. There was a lot of pressure.

But Isabella was good at helping the girls forget about their nerves and making them think about how wonderful and amazing their routine was.

As the football players started to wander in, the girls retreated to the locker room so they could hear the rest of Isabella's pep talk before they went out.

"You will all do wonderfully out there! I'm so excited! We can do this girls! MC High Cheerleaders on 3!"

"1-2-3 GO MC High Cheerleaders!" The squad shouted just as the coach walked in and demanded everyone on the hill behind the field in four minutes.

Twenty-four squealing girls grabbed their pom poms, took a quick sip of the water bottles (which probably weren't filled with water) and jogged to meet the football players, who were kneeling in a circle and mumbling quiet words of encouragement to eachother.

"Two minutes!" The coach shouted and the team stood up and lined up behind the two lines of cheerleaders. Bree was one of the last ones in the cheer lines and held her pom poms proudly at her chest. This was it. Her big debut! She was ready to co kick some cheerleading butt!

"NOW! Move! Move! Move!" The couch's scream was just barely audible over the hundreds of screaming students, teachers, friends, family and staff that filled the bleachers. It was almost full! Bree couldn't see a single empty seat.

A huge smile was plastered on every cheerleader's face as they stood at the sidelines when the game started.

The entire first half was a blur to Bree, she was too nervous about the performance to worry about what was going on in the game. The only time she even partially paid attention was when one of the opposing team's players hurt his ankle during a tackle, but that was the only excitement Bree remembered.

So many thoughts ran through Bree's mind as the whistle blew, signaling the end of the second quarter. As a large group, the cheerleaders strutted onto the field and the routine began.

Honestly, Bree didn't realize what she was doing. She knew she was right, but her mind was blank as her muscles automatically hit the correct position at the correct time. She was stoked when all of the stunts worked out perfectly and her smile widened as the crowd cheered louder after each movement, eagerly wanting more from the girls.

The routine went by so quickly, and Bree's eyes scanned the bleachers for her family at the final pose. But when she only saw Tasha, her heart fell and she realized that she should be training with her brothers right now.

Sure Bree loved being a cheerleader but what the bionic superhuman loved being the most…was a bionic superhuman. She loved the rush of energy before a mission and showing her brothers up during training and that just didn't happen when she cheered. Of course, she was nervous before a routine or practice but she was never nervous for training or mission, just excited. She was always excited.

And that was when she understood why. It was her brothers. Her brothers were the ones to make her feel secure and comfortable. They helped calm her nerves and everything felt right with them during missions.

The past few weeks, Bree realized, she had been a horrible sister. Ignoring them in the hallway because she was talking to a more popular friend. Ditching them just before training when a fellow cheerleader asked to go shopping. Once (and she isn't proud of this) Bree missed a mission all together because a last minute slumber party at a team member's house was more important to her.

But not anymore. Her brothers came first from now on. They were more important. Them and her mission team. Bree loved cheerleading, she really did…but she loved her brothers more. And she missed the old bond they used to share.

So when the game finally ended, Bree was one of the first out of the locker room and made sure to catch up with Tasha so she could take her home.

"Bree!" Tasha's excited squeal caused Bree's head to turn in the direction of her step-mother. She was standing just beside the field and her arms were waving violently in the air, Bree was afraid she would hit somebody.

The teen smiled and jogged over to her excited guardian.

"You did so well!" Tasha wrapped two motherly arms around her and squeezed her tight. Bree laughed into the woman's shoulder and gently hugged her back, not wanting the embrace to stop. "Now you only have ten more games to go!"

Bree nodded and laughed slightly, not knowing what to say. "Let's go home."

The two woman walked to Tasha's car. Bree stayed silent the entire walk, just listening to Tasha's rambling about how talented she was.

Neither one of them said anything during the car ride home. The bionic was too busy thinking about what to do. Obviously, she had to keep at cheerleading because the contract she signed stated that she was dedicated to the team until the end of the season, and Bree wasn't one to break promises.

At least, that was what she used to believe. But when Bree started ignoring her brothers, she broke one of the most important promises of all. The sister-promise.

_The three bionic siblings sit patiently on the cyber desk, all clad in the gray and red training suits. Adam is eight, Bree is seven and Chase is six._

_Adam had just discovered his heat vision, and Davenport had sat all the kids on the desk while he went to find some targets for Adam to shoot and practice his new-found ability. But because it was new, Adam didn't yet know how to control it._

_Cluelessly, Adam looked to his left at Chase, who had his head down and was kicking his legs that dangled far off the ground. Unknowingly, Adam's eyes turned red and neither Bree nor Chase actually knew what happened but when Chase screamed in pain Bree automatically knew that Adam had accidentally shot Chase with his heat vision._

"_Chase!" Bree jumped off the cyber desk and ran over to her younger brother who was clutching his arm that was slightly smoking. She put a comforting hand on Chase's good shoulder and gave him a sweet smile. _

_It took a while, but Bree had finally managed to get Chase to lift his hand from the mark. The suit had taken most of the damage and Chase's skin wasn't even broken…just very hot. Thinking quickly, Bree rushed over to the first aid kit and retrieved a wash cloth. She sped to the on sight bathroom and ran in under cold water before speeding back to Chase and pressing it gently against the burn._

_A few stray tears escaped Chase's eyes when his hazel ones locked with Bree's brown ones. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Chase's small hand rested on top of hers that was holding the damp cloth and Bree pulled away, letting Chase keep pressure on the burn himself._

_The seven year old turned and faced Adam, who had been looking at Chase in worry and fear since the boy screamed in pain. He was shocked and obviously never meant for it to happen so Bree didn't yell at him, she just pulled herself onto the cyber desk next to him and rested her head on his shoulder._

"_I'm so sorry Chasey!" Adam's apology made both Bree and Chase smile and Chase turned to look at his big brother._

"_It's okay Adam, you didn't mean to hit me." The two smiled and Bree knew everything was okay._

That night, seven year old Bree stayed up past her bed time, standing in her capsule. Adam and Chase were fast asleep and the young girl's eyes traveled back and forth between her sleeping brothers. Chase's arm was fine and Davenport congratulated Bree for being a fast thinker and staying calm.

But what if she hadn't been there? That was the question that continued to show up in her thoughts.

So, when her brothers were asleep, Bree snuck out of her capsule and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from Davenport's desk. On it she scribbled the following words:

_I, Bree Davenport, promise that from this day forth I will always be there for my brothers when they have a situation or problem. No matter how stupid that situation or problem may be. Because I am their sister and this is my sister-promise to myself._

Since that day, Bree kept that piece of notebook paper folded up in her training boots or in the back pocket of her jeans. The edges were thinning out from it being opened and closed so many times over the years and suddenly, Bree felt like a failure of a sister.

She had broken her own sister-promise. Bree always thought of herself as a 'promise keeper' but at that time, she had broken the most important promise of them all. The one she made to herself.

And it was time to fix it.

* * *

**Tada! That was my longest one-shot yet! I'm proud of the beginning and some of the end but I feel like the middle just sorta dragged. I wrote all of this at night just before bed so...cut me some slack.**

**Anyone have ideas about Bree/Tasha bonding I'd love to hear them! I have a couple good ones though...so if you have any ideas about one-shots in general I would like to hear them! Review them to me! Or PM doesn't matter.**

**So...review please, thanks!**

**Oh, and I have a fall play coming up at my school and I got the lead so updates aren't going to be as often anymore because of all my extra curricular activities and such. So don't expect a new chapter every week. At least not until March when I am officially done with Musical. Which is different than fall play... I'll explain it on my profile...okay.**

**Please oh pretty please review! Thanks!**

**Send me those ideas please! I'd love to hear them!**

**Hopefully I can update before October starts again but I make no promises... Can you believe it's almost October! Wow!**

**Thanks for the support, guys...please REVIEW**

**-Elexis**


	7. Blood on the Snowy Bank Part 1

**Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry for the wait...but I did tell you that my updates would be more spread out. **

**This one-shot is NOT a Bree/Tasha one. I think I'm going to stop with those. This is about Bree though. It's my own twist on what happened after Three Minus Bree but after Which Father Knows Best?**

**Okay...I think this one is really poetic in a way...you'll just have to read.**

**Review me some ideas! KAY!**

**On with the one-shot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats**

* * *

"_Whoever said that loss gets easier with time was a liar. Here's what really happens: The spaces between the times you miss them grow longer. Then, when you do remember to miss them again, it's sill with a stabbing pain to the heart. And you have guilt. Guilt because it's been too long since you missed them last."_

- Kristin O'Donnell Tubb

Freshly fallen white snow covered the field. All of its flowers, grasses, animals, plants and insects buried underneath a good two feet of the frozen water. The only thing visible to a girl with brown eyes was a large rose bush in the center of the icy land. And on that bush grew only one single red rose.

A chilling wind blew through the girl's black sweater and jeans, which were the only things warming her from the harsh winter. She wrapped her arms around the frame of her thin body and rubbed her biceps, trying to create some sort of heat. Her long golden brown hair blew behind her as yet another cold breeze covered her body.

There was no one around to see her or ask her why she was cold. Her brothers were no longer there to check on her. No. For they had died in a fire just a few weeks ago. And it was her fault. After all, she was the one who destroyed her bionic chip.

The only sounds heard was when her feet crunched into the snow, leaving a trail of footprints behind her. She walked slowly to the bush, drawn to the color of the rose. Everything else around it was dead…so why didn't it die? Well maybe it was, it just wasn't noticeable.

Maybe that single rose suffered a lot as it sensed their flower companions freeze to death under the winter breeze. Or maybe that rose had someone looking out for it.

Several snowflakes fell from the dark gray clouds above and the girl wiped a few that fell on her cheeks. She wished she had brought her hat, or even had worn a simple pair of boots. But no, she was out here in a sweater, jeans and converse that were two sizes to small.

The girl pulled her sleeves down over her frozen finger that had begun to turn red from the chill and she probably should have started to worry about hyperthermia…but she wasn't. Honestly, she didn't even feel the cold. She hadn't been able to feel anything lately.

Her pale face began to sting and she could no longer feel her feet as she continued to walk towards the rose bush.

Tears burned in the back of her eyes, so she tried to ignore them as that horrible day passed through her memory.

_It was late. Bree was anxiously sitting at the newly installed cyber desk in their new lab. Nerves had developed in her stomach hours ago when her brothers had left for their first mission without her. _

_She didn't exactly know what the mission was, due to the fact that she was no longer needed on the team, and the curiosity was killing her. She ran one of her shaking hands through her hair and checked her phone for the umpteenth time in the past three minutes._

_No new messages and no missed phone calls. Something was wrong. She could feel it. Bree wasn't sure if it was her sisterly connections or just the nerves that told her something had happened during the mission. Something bad. _

_Her stomach turned again as another two hours passed. It was now eleven o'clock. This had to be the longest mission yet._

_Bree had long since given up waiting for her phone to give her the answers and she had began pacing around the lab. She bit her nail nervously, trying to ignore all the negative thoughts that passed through her brain. Her brothers were fine. Everything was fine. She was just being paranoid. _

_As the lab doors opened behind her, Bree sighed in relief. Her brothers were finally home. A smile spread across her previously worried face and she spun on her heel, only to have all happiness pulled from her body as she looked at the sight before her._

_Donald Davenport stood in the middle of her two brothers as they each leaned on him for support. They were all scorched and burned, Chase's mission suit was pretty ripped up and Adam as a rather large cut across his head. Both of their eyes were closed and Bree couldn't sense that either of them were breathing._

"_Help me get them in their capsules," Donald's strained voice shook Bree out of her trance and she ran to Chase's side, taking him from Davenport who now was guiding Adam to the first capsule._

_Bree carefully dragged her younger brother across the lab and set him gently into his capsule. She raced around to the cyber desk and stood by Davenport who was rapidly pushing buttons on the keyboard. _

_After several minutes, a red flashing light radiated over Adam's capsule._

"_NO!" Davenport screamed as the same light flashed in Chase's capsule. A large alarm sounded and Bree covered her ears._

"_What does it mean?!" She shouted over the obnoxious sound, looking at Donald whose face turned pale._

"_Their capsules aren't sensing anything from their bodies. No heart beats, no blood flow. Nothing."_

"_Wh-what are you saying?" Bree turned and looked at her inventor, tears crept into her eyes and her mouth grew dry._

"_They're gone."_

_Bree swallowed down a pained scream, only to fall to the ground and bury her head in agony. It was all her fault. Why did she have to be so stubborn? Tears flowed from her eyes and that night she fell asleep on the lab floor. Only to wake up and see her brother's corpses in their capsules and cry again._

That next week had been a nightmare for her. Crying, anger and guilt were the only emotions she showed. They were the only emotions she felt.

After that day her entire world fell apart. Leo stopped talking to her and only acknowledged her at school when they walked by eachother in the hallway. Davenport spent most of his time at Davenport Industries where he creates new inventions. He says that it's to hard for him to even think about the lab anymore. Tasha seemed to be less cheery, as well. But she did always try her hardest to make sure the family at least looked happier than they really felt.

And Bree. Bree herself had become a dangerous person. Not to others. Never to others. But to herself. She wouldn't let herself eat. She was only allowed one apple, one granola bar and a bottle of water. All Bree did anymore was train. Douglas and Donald had worked together so Bree could have her chip back, but she never used it for missions. She hadn't even gone on a single mission since she got her bionics back. Bree never smiled. There wasn't a reason to show happiness anymore. All of her happiness was gone.

Bree never slept. Only once did she ever get more than three hours of sleep a night. It wasn't healthy, but Bree didn't care. She took Modafinil all the time. It kept her awake, alert and working.

The bionic teenage girl finally opened her eyes when an even colder breeze chilled her bones. Her mind went blank as she stared at the bright red rose in front of her.

The girl slowly reached out a frozen hand. Her fingertips were blue and her skin had started to crack and peel, but she didn't care.

Several strands of her brown hair flew behind her as snowflakes fell on her red nose and cheeks. Her lips were showing a slight blue-ish color and her breathing slowed significantly as the girl ripped the gorgeous red flower from the bush, killing it instantly. It wasn't like it was the first thing she killed.

The teen brought the frozen flower to her face and inhaled it's imaginary smell.

As she gripped the stem tighter in her frozen hands, the sharp thorns pricked her palms and several drops of blood flowed out.

Suddenly the girl started swaying and her eyes snapped shut as she fell face-first onto the snow covered ground.

The rose had slipped from the girl's cold blue hands and had fallen to the ground next to the girl.

Just beside the rose were three drops of blood on the snowy bank.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Terrible? Terrific? You tell me! Please review!**

**I'm sorry it's so short...but I'm getting like a crazy amount of homework...so this about the average size of a one-shot from now on...**

**I got this idea from Mia-Teresa-Davenport...and I think you guys need to check out some of her stories because she's a really good writer and I LOVE her one-shots!**

**Okay.**

**Review please! You guys are what keeps me going! Remember to send me your ideas.**

**Alright, well now I'm gonna go eat some spaghetti and watch Lab Rats on Netflix until I realize that I have procrastinated enough and then start my homework!**

**Hahaha!**

**I love you guys! REVIEW!**

**-Elexis**


	8. Blood on the Snowy Bank Part 2

**Hey! Updating twice in one day! SURPRISE!**

**UrFriendTheNinja commented a review that gave me an incredible idea that I just had to write it as soon as I read their review! THANKS FOR THE IDEA! **

**I decided to make 'Blood on the Snowy Banks' and two-part (mainly because I wanted to use UrFriendTheNinja's idea) and here's part 2.**

**I think this makes up for being absent for a while...don't you think? **

**This happens about one day after Part 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats**

* * *

As a satisfying snap was heard from his latest invention, Donald Davenport smiled in satisfaction. A chuckled escaped his lips as he lifted his newly finished contraption into the air. This was going to fix everything.

With this 'Not-Yet-Cleverly-Named' invention, he could switch Adam and Chase's chips back on without needing the blood flow and heart beat to have it activated. Once the chips were on, their bodies would be able to work again, bringing his two bionic sons back to life.

There wasn't a minute to lose, and Davenport jumped out of his office chair. He pressed the invention close to his chest and nearly fell down the steps. He would have taken the elevator, but this was too urgent.

His high-speed smart car didn't go nearly as fast as he wanted it to go and at that minute he had wished Bree was there to super speed them to the lab. Speaking of Bree, he hasn't seen or heard from her since yesterday morning, when he left to go to the office. Donald was pretty sure she didn't come home last night, but she might have snuck by him or gotten home before he had.

Either way, finding Bree was one of the last things on his mind as Davenport fiddled with the garage door knob and rushed down to the lab.

Because Adam and Chase were bionic, Donald had left his two sons in their capsules and moved Bree's up to her new room. She had asked the day after the boys' passing, and Davenport had agreed, knowing it was hard enough living with the fact that she probably was the reason the boys weren't living.

But that thought left his mind just as fast as it had entered. It was partly Donald's fault, after all. If he hadn't pushed her so hard and had been a little more flexible with the kids' chip calibration, maybe none of this would have happened. Bree never would have gotten mad enough to destroy her chip and Adam and Chase would be training together in the lab.

The middle-aged inventor set the invention down on the cyber desk and stood in front of Adam's capsule. The oldest bionic looked just the same as he had when Davenport had dragged him home that dreadful night a few weeks ago.

Donald opened the glass capsule door and carefully grabbed his elder son. After a few seconds (okay…minutes) of struggling, he finally managed to place Adam on the cyber desk.

Davenport took the invention and connected it to the back of Adam's neck where his chip was and waited patiently for the green light to 'ding!'.

It had taken a minute, but a florescent green light blinked and Davenport removed the invention from the back of Adam's head. The inventor shoved the bionic boy back into his capsule and ran over to the computer.

He smiled and sighed with relief when a green light lit up inside Adam's capsule. Adam was going to be okay. His chip had turned on and his heart was beating at a normal pace. All Davenport had to do was wait. And of course do the same thing to Chase.

Once Chase was settled into his capsule again, Davenport sat in Leo's Mission Specialist desk. His eyes had just closed when he heard the lab doors open.

"Hey, Big D! Haven't seen ya down here in a while. Whatchya doing?" Leo's voice snapped him awake and Donald smiled at his step son. He couldn't wait to tell Leo the good news.

"Leo! Last night, I finished an invention that will bring Adam and Chase back to life!"

Leo's large brown eyes went wide and a smile grew on his face. "No way! That's awesome! Did you try it yet? Did it work?"

"Yeah, and they are going to be fine. We just have to wait for them to wake up."

"How long do you think that will take?"

"Hopefully only another few hours. Their hearts have to spread the blood flow throughout the rest of their bodies and their bionics still have to heal their injuries. It may take a while." The creator stood up and leaned on the cyber desk, looking proudly at his work.

"Bree's gonna be so happy when she finds out!"

"Oh yeah. Speaking of Bree, have you seen her?"

"No. I was looking for her actually. Caitlin was at the door earlier and wanted to know if Bree would go to the mall with her." Leo looked at Davenport with worry. "You don't think something happened to her, do you!?"

Davenport shook his head and waved the worried question away, "Nah. I'm sure she's fine."

"Alright. Well, tell me when Adam and Chase wake up. I'm going up to finish the rest of my math homework."

As Leo left the lab, Davenport thought about what he had said earlier. What if Bree really was in trouble? He knew that Bree would be one of the first people that Adam and Chase would want to see and if she wasn't there…it would worry them.

After a minute of thinking, Donald pushed a few buttons on the keyboard and pulled up a map. When he entered the password to Bree's GPS and nothing showed up, worry started to fill his stomach. He tried again and again but nothing showed up. Maybe she ran away and turned off her GPS signal? No, the only way she could turn off her GPS is if she turned off her bionics completely and Donald made sure she wouldn't be able to manually do that.

So either that means his only daughter was a lot smarter than Donald had thought, or Bree was dead. And he hoped it was the first one. He really hoped it was the first one.

"LEO!" Davenport called. Maybe Leo would be able to help him find Bree.

It only took a few minutes for the boy to appear back in the lab and the kid ran in, eager to see why he was beckoned.

"What? What happened?"

"Bree's chip signal isn't showing up anywhere and I'm really worried." Davenport continued to punch in random passwords, hoping maybe the password he had entered before was wrong. But still, nothing happened.

"That's ridiculous, she's gotta be out there somewhere."

"Who's where?" A third voice that entered the conversation caused both Leo and Davenport to scream and turn around, only to come face-to-face with Adam and Chase. Who were, in fact, living and breathing and looked just fine.

"Adam! Chase!" Leo screamed. He ran to his step brothers for a hug, which the bionic boys were happy to return. Davenport gave his sons a hug as well.

"Hey, where's Bree?" Adam asked, looking around the lab. Chase began to search for the missing female too but their gazes shot to Davenport as the man began to nervously chuckle.

"Um…we…we don't…know." Davenport pointed to the map behind him where the words 'SIGNAL NOT FOUND' flashed across the screen.

"Well, she's gotta be somewhere. Where was the last place you guys saw her?" Chase walked over to the map and followed Davenport's previous actions of pressing buttons and hoping they were the right password.

"Bree told me yesterday she was heading up to the field behind the school. Which was weird because it was really cold and snowing." Leo told the boys.

"Well maybe she's there now." Adam looked at Chase, who nodded and signaled for everyone to follow him and they headed to the field.

As four figures hiked up the rather steep and slippery hill to the snow-covered field, one of the first things they saw was a rather large bush in the center of the white blanket of snow.

The breeze was bone chilling and each boy crossed their arms and rubbed their bodies to create warmth. A few small snowflakes fell from the evil gray sky above them.

"What's that over beside the bush?" Adam asked the rest of the family who surrounded him. Chase only shrugged in response and started towards the bush, eager to find out what it was.

He knew what he hoped it wasn't. He didn't want it to be his sister. Chase hoped the giant, unmoving lump lying beside the bush (which happened to be a rose bush) wasn't Bree. It couldn't be her.

But as long layers of damp brown hair came into view, Chase's worse fears became reality. He ran to his sister's side and kneeled down beside her. Adam was right behind him and sat on her other side, just beside a wilted rose that was covered with snowflakes and ice.

Chase and Adam exchanged terrified glances as they rolled their sister's limp body onto her back.

Davenport and Leo walked up behind them just as Bree's face was looking up towards the sky.

Tears threatened to fall down Chase's face as he looked at his older sister. Her lips were a deep shade of blue and her skin, though tinted with red from the cold, was a deathly white. There was no pulse and her hands were cracked and blue, ready to fall off at any time.

"Oh my God." Adam's whisper was covered by another chilling gust of wind that brought a few flecks of snow from the ground through the air.

"Come on, we gotta get her home." Chase began to lift Bree's frozen arm and drape it around his shoulders when a hand rested on one of them. He looked up into the sad eyes of Mr. Davenport, who only shook his head.

Chase looked to Leo then Adam, who both shook their heads and sighed. They were holding back tears. Davenport allowed a few to roll down his cheeks and Chase swallowed the burning lump in his throat.

"So, what? We just leave her here?" Chase challenged, threatening his family members to say something to him.

"We can bury her here, by the rose bush." Adam suggested, looking at the giant green plan that was still thriving in the harsh winter environment.

"They were her favorites," Leo agreed, placing a hand on Adam's shoulder.

Chase took a deep breath and nodded. It was a good idea. Roses were Bree's favorite flower and besides, the field looked beautiful all year round. During the summer the grasses and flowers were fully grown and bright. It was crawling with cute bunnies and squirrels and birds. At springtime, the flowers were just beginning to bloom and their colors were incredibly vibrant, only a few rabbits roamed the ground and it was peaceful. It was happy. By the time fall came around, the trees' leaves turned colors and fell around the flowers and grasses. The field was full of beautiful blended colors of reds and oranges and browns.

And winter. Well, the field was covered with a white sheet of snow. All the trees bare branches were covered in glistening icicles that sparkled when a drop of sunlight hit them. The light would reflect off the snow, making it bright and enjoyable.

"We'll go get the shovels." Davenport and Leo headed down the hill and back to house. Adam stood up and began clearing the snow in a place by the rose bush.

Chase lifted Bree's body off the cold ground and cradled her in his arms. He placed a light kiss on her freezing forehead and looked down and the snow on the ground. His gaze wandered to the rose and he gasped at what he saw beside the rose.

Three drops of blood on the snowy bank.

* * *

**What did ya think?! Was the idea good? I loved it!**

**THANK YOU URFRIENDTHENINJA! I LOVE YOU FOR THE IDEA AND FOR THE FACT THAT YOU REVIEW ON EVERY CHAPTER I POST!**

**Plus I would like to thank AllAmericanSlurp and daughter of athena 2000 for reviewing on my chapters too!**

**Thanks to all my dedicated fans! Love you guys!**

**Please Review! I wrote two chapters in one day and I really could use the support!**

**Again, I love you guys!**

**-Elexis**


	9. Just Average

**Hey guys! I'm back with another one-shot! This one is longer than my last couple (even though my last two were 2 parts) I could've smashed them into one chapter...but then I would have to do so much work like delete the chapter from the story and combine the two chapters then upload that chapter and it would just be too much work...okay? Okay!**

**Um...so yeah. Sorry for the wait...though I think it's a little shorter than last time. How's everyone doing? I haven't heard from anyone for a while and I'm starting to get pretty scared about you guys. How's school going? Classes okay? Any tests coming up?**

**Well...good luck with that if you do.**

**This one-shot is basically my celebration for the first day of fall! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! Fall is probably my favorite season! What's yours?**

**So...before you guys get bored reading this...here's one-shot number 9!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats...**

* * *

Bree was an average girl. She had average intelligence, she was an average height. Had average eyes and average hair. Bree was average. Normal. Plain.

Not that there wasn't anything wrong with that because ever since she was a little girl that's all she's ever wanted to be. Being one of the three original bionic human beings meant that average wasn't a word that applied to her on a daily basis.

However, once the three bionic teens started school, Bree slowly started to realize that being average looking wasn't necessarily a good thing.

Her eyes weren't a brilliant shade of blue or a caramel brown like some of the other girls. Her hairs wasn't a beautiful golden blonde or a shiny dark brown. Her skin didn't have an exotic tanned look or a mysterious paleness. Everything about her was just average.

And when you had brothers like Adam and Chase, average is not the kind of word you would want to describe you.

Adam was the enjoyable one. Everyone got a good laugh out of Adam. He was funny. And although he wasn't book smart or street smart or…well he just wasn't smart, but he did come up with some clever comebacks. He was also a big ball of happiness. Always had a cheery smile plastered on his face. Except when he was confused, then his eyebrow would rise or he would squint his dark brown eyes and stare at you like you had three heads. Though if you really had three heads, Adam would most likely be more excited than confused. But that was what made Adam, Adam. He was funny, dumb, simple-minded and enjoyable. People always remembered him as that. Adam left good impressions on people every time.

Chase was the brilliant one. He was incredibly intelligent. They would always joke that Chase ended up with all of Adam's missing brain cells. Chase thought of the plans and the tactics that helped the team successfully complete missions. Without him, there wasn't a Mission Leader so there wasn't a team. Sure his intelligence got to his head and he would often bore Bree with stupid and pointless facts that nobody but Chase cared about. But, without those stupid facts there would have been a lot more failed missions. People remembered him as the really smart one. The Honors Student that would one day have an incredible career. The superior of the three.

Even Leo made impressions. He was charming and sweet. Always polite to new people and made them laugh with ease. Though he was smart, he wasn't annoying about it. His comebacks were clever and funny. He was easy to laugh it (and at). It was almost like he was all the good qualities of Adam and Chase combined into a scrawny little twig teenager with social problems. There were times he was awkward and very obnoxious, but people never really seemed to remember that about him. Leo was the charming young man with a lot of potential and talent.

But then you had Bree. The normal teenage middle sibling that had no redeeming or negative qualities. She was clever, but not with comebacks or tactics. She was smart but definitely not Honors Student smart. She wasn't lovable like Adam or brilliantly minded like Chase. She certainly wasn't adorable and charming like Leo was. She was average. People remembered her as the only girl. That was it. Not 'charming' or 'enjoyable' or 'brilliant' just 'the girl-one'. And that stung so much.

No one went to her with their friend problems or their homework. She had no body looking forward to seeing her. No one actually wanted to see her. It was even a miracle that someone remembered her name. She was the person that was lucky to have someone thing about her for more than an hour a day.

She highly doubted that her brothers even knew her favorite color or her favorite food. She knew they didn't remember that she hated watching basketball on TV. Actually, Bree hated watching sports in general. She only liked pickles on her sandwiches and hated mustard unless it was on a hotdog. Bree only liked reading if it was a romantic teen novel with thrilling adventures and fluffy moments between the main characters.

She could not stand dresses in the winter and never wore anything but her Doc Martens to school. But she was positive her brothers didn't know that. And that wouldn't have bothered her if it wasn't for the fact that she did know their favorite colors and their favorite foods and least favorite foods and strange habits.

It seemed like Bree tried harder at being a sister than her brothers tried at being brothers.

For Christmas last year, Bree mad sure to get her brothers useful things they actually wanted. She bought Adam a new Bacon-Pack since she and Chase accidentally sold his original one at their yard sale. She gave Chase a set of books by his favorite author, three of which were autographed and two were limited edition hard-cover with a bookmark included. Leo got a special (and rather expensive) extended edition box-set of all the Pig Zombies movies.

She always went out of her way for her brothers, but they didn't seem to be on the same pages when it came to presents. Because that same Christmas, Adam bought her toothpaste (the whitening kind which, he claimed, worked better than the regular kind). Chase had given her a tube of lip gloss that she had seen was on sale at the mall just last week. Leo had been the nicest and bought her a pack of twenty sparkly gel pens.

So, all-in-all, that Christmas had been the worst one of her life. The best present she had gotten was a blue desk lamp that she plugged in and forgot about. But what made it worse was that blue wasn't even her favorite color…nor did it go with the color scheme of her study room.

Basically, Bree felt cheated. She tried so hard to make an impact in her brothers' lives and they don't even seem to care about her feelings.

That was probably the reason Bree had no problem sneaking out of family movie night and heading to the big oak tree in the front yard.

The air was getting crisp. It was cold, but not cold enough to make Bree shiver under her purple sweater.

It already looked like autumn. The many trees that surrounded the giant mansion had started to lose their color-changing leaves.

As Bree walked with her arms across her chest, her feet crunched against brown, yellow and red fallen leaves. They blew off branches and flipped in the air, slowly floating to the ground and landing peacefully in the dying grass.

Bree's eyes landed on the oak tree. It was one of the biggest trees on their property. And Bree knew this because she had spent enough alone time in those woods to know where every tree was and what lived in it.

Nature was the one thing that always calmed Bree. It was the only thing she knew of that was always there for her whenshe needed it. Nature was never busy with homework or projects or video games. It was right outside her front door when Bree needed to stop and think about whatever was on her mind.

Nature was anything BUT average. Which was one of the things Bree loved about it. Nothing about nature was average. Not the trees, not the grass, not the plants or bugs or leaves…nothing. It was beautiful. The way the flowers would dance as the wind whipped through the delicate petals. How leaves changed from brilliant shades of green to multiple shades of red and orange and yellow.

Bree placed a hand on the oak tree's rough bark and grasped the branch tightly as she launched herself on top of it. Slowly, Bree began to climb. She passed branches that had many leaves and she passed branches that didn't have any, but she kept climbing. She didn't stop until she reached the highest, sturdiest branch on the tree.

She was just above all the leaves. There were only three other branches above her and all of them had floated to the ground days ago…long before Bree was there. So Bree had the perfect view. She saw the tops of all the trees. She saw mixtures of red and yellow and orange and brown and specks or green. A gust of wind blew and sent several leaves up into the air.

Bree straddled the branch and leaned up against the trunk as she picked at pieces of bark while her eyes were closed and her head looked up.

Though the chilling wind made her cheeks and nose cold, the setting sun warmed her eyes and ears, so it was a nice balance. This was why autumn was Bree's favorite time of the year. All the leaves began to change, it wasn't too cold but you could still wear sweaters and sweatshirts.

Autumn was beautiful. Summer was beautiful. Spring was beautiful. Winter was beautiful. God…nature was beautiful. It was wonderful and calming and without it, Bree would surely lose her head. She'd go crazy and her family would have to send her to some psychiatric doctor that would put her in a straight jacket and lock her in a confined room with cushions on every wall and floor and ceiling.

So thank God for nature.

"Thank you, nature." Bree whispered just as a gust of wind carried her soft voice into the air.

"Thank you for not being average."

* * *

**And how was that? The last part there (the nature stuff) I just thought of as I was copying it from my notes on my phone. (I write when I'm bored so I usually start the chapters on my phone then copy it over). I sort of just kinda improvised and it's 11 o'clock at night here right now so I'm kind of just like...eh whatever I'll fix it later. **

**I guess it was pretty good though, my dorm mate liked it... (She also likes Lab Rats) *insert fangirl squeal***

**The original idea was to have Bree attempt suicide by taking a handful of pills...but I decided that you guys would probably either...  
a)worry about me  
b)worry about my mental state (which is fine by the way)  
or  
c)ask me why I write about Bree attempting suicide...**

**Well...honestly I can't tell ya why. I feel like it's easy because I have ideas for that...but I need some happy one-shots. Y'all got any ideas? I could really use some!**

**So...thanks for reading guys! Hope you enjoyed! Please send me some ideas...I'm kinda desperate...**

**See ya next update!**

**HAPPY FALL**

**-Elexis **


	10. Suffocated

**Hey guys! Soooo sorry about the wait, but play is really stressing me out right now. I have dress rehearsals EVERY SINGLE NIGHT this week and they don't end until 9 or 9:30...ugh... Okay. But I managed to quick whip this up for you guys and maybe it will hold off until a better story is written and uploaded.**

**Sad to say it, but this is another sad Bree one-shots...but you guys seem to enjoy those so I guess you'll be fine with it. **

**By the way...the part after the page break is Bree's POV before the beginning of this story. You'll understand once you read it. I just don't want to give anything away.**

**Oh and I watched three really good movies this weekend with my parents who flew in to visit. They are 'The Mummy', 'The Mummy Returns', and 'Troy'. If you haven't seen them or haven't even heard of them...I HIGHLY HIGHLY HIGHLY recommend them... But only if you're okay with blood and war and stuff like that. **

**Alright alright. I've kept you guys waiting long enough for this and I'm not going to stall anymore. ON WITH THE STORRRYYY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats (yet... ;)...)**

* * *

Adam coughed as smoke poured around his nose and mouth, keeping all kinds of oxygen from entering his suffocating lungs. Orange and red flames danced in the doorways and windows of the abandoned warehouse that had some how caught on fire just an hour ago. He and his siblings were sent to distinguish the flames, though the mission had yet to be completed. Chase had ordered Bree to speed through the building and check to be sure no one was in it, however as soon as the bionic girl entered the fire, the entry way had collapsed around her, trapping her in the flames. Possible forever.

But Adam and Chase wouldn't let that happen. After his baby brother had checked and finalized that there were no traces of life in the burning building, the boy had started thinking of a plan to save their sister from the flames. It was much too hot for Adam to be able to throw the burnt pieces of wood and metal to save Bree that way, but that was the only idea Chase could come up with.

Bree was their key to taking out the flames, she was supposed to speed around the house, thus creating a fan that was supposed to put the vicious fire to a permanent rest. But the girl was caught in the fire. The girl was dying in the fire. Adam's sister was dying only feet away from him and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Chase, the fire's getting bigger." Adam barely heard his panicked voice over the crackling and crashing of the flames that engulfed the building. He saw Chase run his fingers through his hair, something the youngest bionic did when he was nervous or stressed, and Adam shot the boy a look.

Chase's face was covered with soot and dirt. His lower lip was split slightly and his fingernails were caked with mud and dirt due to digging at the ground in anger. Every now and then, his hazel eyes would shift back and forth as if he was reading an invisible book. He would think aloud to himself then shake his head as if he had just heard something absurd.

"Adam, what time is it?" Chase rubbed his temples and squeezed his eyes shut. The oldest bionic checked the overly-techy watch designed by Mr. Davenport and licked his chapped lips before answering.

"2:03 a.m. Why?"

"Bree's been in there for over half an hour…"

"So? We should still be able to save her."

"Adam…that's half and hour without air. She may be bionic, but even that's an impossible amount of time…"

"What are you saying, Chase?" Adam might not be the smartest of the three, but he knew what Chase meant. Bree might not be alive anymore. Tears stung his eyes, but he refused to cry. Bree wouldn't want that. He never thought he'd see the day where one of his siblings would die. He always thought that the kids would all live to be one hundred years old then they would die off, oldest to youngest. Adam didn't want to see his sibling's funerals, he didn't want to visit their graves…he didn't even want to think about what he would do if they were gone from him forever…but unfortunately, he might have to. HE just might have to help Davenport and Tasha and Chase and Leo plan Bree's funeral. He might just have to place roses in front of her tombstone on the anniversary of her death and on her birthday. But he didn't want to. He shouldn't have to.

"I'm saying she's gone." Chase let a tear roll down his dirty face. It dropped from his cheek and fell to the ground that was full of debris and fire smoke.

"NO!" Adam ran at full speed to the burning building. The heat from the flames radiated off the fire and warmed the oldest boy's body, but it didn't seem to affect him. Even thought the pieces of wall and roof were hot and still on fire, Adam ignored the burning sensation that spread up his arm as he desperately sifted through the house debris.

"Adam!" His name was being called, but the said-boy didn't turn around, he only tossed a part of the roof off to the side and kept digging. His hands were so hot they were cold and he felt blisters begin to form, but he refused to give up. He needed to find his sister, she wouldn't give up on him.

A drop of water hit Adam's shoulder and it slid down his burning arm as another burning piece of wood was sent flying across the field. The ran started falling faster, soaking his hair and face with the cooling water.

The falling water managed to calm and stop the tough flames, but Adam kept digging. Bree was down there. She was alive. She had to be.

A hand was placed on the oldest bionic's shoulder, and finally, the digging stopped. Adam turned his head to look at his baby brother, who now had tears freely falling down his face, and started crying as well.

The two brothers embraced themselves as the downpour prevented them from seeing anything. There was no more fire, but there was no more team.

Adam no longer had a little sister. He had no one to prank or tease. Making fun of Chase would no longer be funny because there would be no one there to laugh. He didn't have someone to be fiercely protective over. He was alone. There was no 'Hustle' in their team 'Hustle and Muscle'. Only 'Muscle and Chustle', and that just didn't have the same ring to it. Plus, he was pretty sure 'chustle' wasn't even a real word. His world was different now. It would be forever different.

Chase, though had lost his older sister, felt like he lost his best friend. He didn't have anyone to go to with friend or girl problems anymore. There was no one to stand up for him when Adam or Principal Perry made fun of him. Chase didn't have anyone to talk to. He lost the only person he trusted with his life. The only girl who would even talk to him at school about something other than classes was gone. He felt alone. He felt so alone in the world now.

Their sister was gone. The flames were gone. The fiery personality of their sister was gone. The boys hadn't fully completed their mission. Sure, the flames were distinguished, but it wasn't from their control. But at that moment, as the brothers stood over the debris that covered their dead sister's body, they knew this mission had been a complete and utter disaster. Not only had they not been able to complete the mission, they lost a family member. Not just a family member, their sister. Their beautiful, happy, sassy, lovable sister.

As the rain fell harder and soaked the two bodies even more, the brothers turned their backs to the fallen building. They had no way home, Bree was their original ride, so the oldest wrapped an arm around the youngest's shoulders. Together the two boys started to walk the long journey home.

But it was no longer home, because there wouldn't be the same love. There wouldn't be the same love that floated through the mansion every day. So it just shouldn't be home. It wouldn't be home. It could never be home again.

X-X-X-X

Bree stared at the tall orange flames in awe. She wondered how something that powerful and dangerous could possible exist in the world. Then she realized that _she_ was that powerful and dangerous. She was just like the fire. Out of control, dangerous, powerful and threatening.

In a way, the fire was beautiful. The way it danced in the early morning against the dark blue sky made her stop and stare. She wasn't aware she was staring until she felt a poke to her side and an irritated Chase shout, "Bree!"

"What!?" The girl snapped, angered that she was ripped from her thoughts.

"Check to see if anybody is still in the building." Bree rolled her eyes and sighed. Sometimes, her little brother could be even bossier than she was. And it was really annoying.

"Hurry up Bree! I'm tired!" Adam's yawn ended the thought and she huffed in annoyance. Seriously, patient much? God.

Bree took a deep breath and sped into the building. But when the girl ran through the doorway, the extra weight of blowing air pushing against the front of the house must have finally buckled and the ceiling crashed on top of her.

The weight of the walls and the ceiling on top of her made it impossible for Bree to move, and she was forced to watch the flames eat away at the other parts of the building. Hopefully, nobody was in here with her.

Bree stared up at the sky through the ceiling-less building. Her ribs felt like crushing under the weight and a sharp pain was spreading through her right arm. Her vision was spotted and everything was fazed due to the black smoke that filled the air around her.

Bree coughed violently and then moaned in pain as her ribs screamed at her to get the weight off of them. She tried to inhaled as much clean air as she could, but there was none left. The fire had taken all of the fresh air inside and around the building. She was done for.

Her lungs and the back of her throat stung with the stench of smoke and the lack of oxygen. She wanted to cough but didn't know if she would be able to get air back into her body if she did. Bree saw the flames begin to travel onto the debris that covered her and the heat engulfed her body. Sweat began to travel down her hair-line and tears escaped her eyes.

She was done for. Her life was over. The fire would take her life and she wouldn't see her brothers again until she saw them in their after lives, if that really was a thing.

Bree finally felt suffocated. Her throat felt like it was closing up and her lungs were burning. Her eyes finally closed. Maybe if she accepted her fate, it would happen faster. She swallowed ever so slightly and felt the small amount of saliva burn its way down to her stomach.

The fire crackled and popped, and it was the last thing she heard. For she had slipped into unconsciousness and would never be awakened again. Because the fire had suffocated her. She was suffocated.

* * *

**So that was 'Suffocated'. **

**Honestly, I didn't know I wanted to name it that until I was like half-way done writing it so...yeah that happens to me a lot. **

**I don't know when I'm going to update again. I know I won't be able to even begin writing the next one-shot this week so probably sometime closer to Halloween (which is my favorite holiday BTW)**

**I love October...anybody else? It's my favorite month in the entire year. My least favorite? May. Even if it is my birth month. It's just rainy and icky a lot. I don't know. I like October because of pumpkins and Halloween themes and sweaters and sweatshirts and leaves change colors. Man...I love October.**

**Okay, well I'm very impressed with the amount of reviews I'm receiving. I'm averaging a little more than 6 per chapter and that's pretty good I think. But if you want to bump that average...REVIEW!**

**Please review guys...it really helps with the motivation. Thanks. **

**Give ideas too! I would love to hear them! **

**Happy Halloween if I don't update before then!**

**Love you guys...REVIEW!**

**-Elexis**


	11. Caught

**Hey guys! So I finally got my routine under control so now I have time for school, homework, cheer, dance and writing stories! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! Hopefully now things will finally start to settle down. I mean, I'm still pretty busy with play but I only have another month or so of that then I'm off until January so...yay (again).**

**Here's another Bree-centric one-shot. I feel like they're all going to be Bree-centric. This one is not depressing or suicidal none of that... just a good ol' brother-sister one. It's kind of Adam and Bree stuff...that's what most of it is...but I wouldn't really call it bonding or whatever.**

**I just want to warn you now...this has very mature content in it. I'm not talking like MA stuff or anything but there's alcohol and mentions of drugs and sex. You'll understand after you read the first few paragraphs. I just want to warn my younger viewers out there. I'm perfectly okay with you guys not wanting to read this. **

**It's not really dark...just mature. Hopefully you guys will understand. Oh, and there might be some mild cursing. But not much. **

**I don't really want to consider this one funny...but if you have the right kind of humor or are in a pretty good mood when you read this you may laugh. And if you're in a bad mood or having a miserable day while you read this...it might make you smile. All depends.**

**Okay, so that's all for this unnecessarily long Author's Note...but I gotta do what I gotta do ya know? So I think I'll just say the Disclaimer and we'll get on with the one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

* * *

The loud music filled Bree's ears. As the bass hit, the windows and walls of the house rattled. High School and college students were spread through the house. Each of them dressed in different unique ways.

Bree stumbled alone in the upstairs hallway. She had a plastic cup half-full of lemonade and some kind of vodka in one hand and her cell phone in another. She was dressed as angel. There was a white dress that went down to her mid-thigh and hugged her lean frame tightly, she had white high-heels on and transparent fabric wings attached to her back with straps. A silver halo sewn onto a white headband sat perfectly on her head.

It was almost three a.m and people were starting to get recklessly drunk. And by 'people' she meant college kids. Well, it was mostly college kids. There were some of her classmates here that she knew had started getting a little goofy. The house stunk of cigarette smoke, alcohol and sex. As disgusting as that sounded.

As Bree walked to the end of the hallway to the closet which held her coat, she passed three couples making out and two girls throwing up in the hallway. 90% of the kids here would be hungover tomorrow morning, and Bree did not want to stick around for that.

When Caroline Davis had personally invited Bree to her Halloween Costume party last week, Bree could hardly wait. None of her brothers had been invited and only the coolest kids in school were allowed in. How awesome was that? Bree Davenport was finally COOL! But when Bree saw the chaos done by the college kids, she wasn't sure she really wanted to be cool. Yeah, it was awesome to have everyone in school know your name and who you were, but maybe parties just weren't her thing. Hopefully, the cool kids would accept that. The probably won't…but there's no harm in hoping.

Bree yanked open the closet door and pulled out her sweatshirt she had worn to the party. She draped it over her forearm as Adam texted her back, saying he would be there in ten minutes to pick her up.

Her heels clunked heavily down the steps. Bree was about to head out the front door (which had been carelessly left open) when a guy, probably a college student, blocked her path.

He was tall and had bright blue eyes. His messy blond hair was slightly damp and he reeked of alcohol and smoke. The boy gave her a drunken smile. "Hey beautiful. Why you leavin'?" He slurred.

Bree nervously bit the inside of her cheek and looked around the boy, trying to figure out a way she could surpass him without causing a big scene. She flashed him a small smile before stepping around him and walking faster to the front door. A hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

She fell into the boy's chest. The man only laughed and ran his hand down her arm and around her waist. Bree pushed him away and gagged as the stench of alcohol from his breath hit her nostrils. He was drunk. Perfect.

"C'mon. What d'ya say you and me go have some alone time?" Bree slapped him across the face, yet no one turned to look at the commotion. Everyone was too busy dancing, drinking or kissing. As the boy leaned over and grabbed his cheek, Bree turned and sped out of the house.

She stopped at the bottom of the driveway and sighed when she saw Adam's car pull up in front of the house.

"Hey!"

Bree jumped when she heard the boy's voice from behind her. She fiddled with the car door handle and flung the door open before jumping inside and slamming it shut. The college kid had made it half way down the driveway and was beginning to trip over his own feet.

"Hey!" His screams were heard inside the car and Bree ordered Adam to go. Giving his sister a confused look, Adam stomped on the gas and the car drove down the street.

Bree sighed in relief and laid her head back against the seat. She ripped off her head band and kicked off the painfully high heels that had been bothering her all night.

"So how was the party?" Adam's conversation starter caused Bree to look over at him. Her head was pounding and she could barely keep her eyes open.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Bree mumbled as she returned to her previous position and closed her eyes.

"That bad huh?"

"I said I didn't want to talk about it!" Bree snapped. She placed her hand against the side of her head and rubbed her skull gently. God, why did these street lights have to be so bright?

It was silent in the car for a few minutes as Bree desperately tried to rid of the growing migraine in her head. Everything was so amplified. Every sound, movement, light was just…painful. Her senses were sensitive. Even more so than usual. God, how much had she had to drink tonight? It was only one wasn't it? She tried to have only one.

She had one as soon as she arrived because Caroline had offered it to her and it would have been rude not to accept. At that time, Bree didn't realize the drinks were spiked. Then there was that boy who had offered her another rather large glass that she had happily taken because he was cute. She had another one when she ran out of the previous one because the drinks were just that good. Okay…so maybe she did have more than one. And man was she regretting it.

She didn't even remember being drunk or doing stupid stuff. Although…there's a short time period in her memory after she finished her third drink that's a little fuzzy. Shit. Hopefully she didn't do anything she'd regret.

But at that point, Bree didn't really care. She just wanted to go home and pass out on her warm and alcohol-free bed. Damn alcohol. Ruining her first party. Bree squeezed her eyes tighter as they drove by another bright street lamp.

"Bree, are you drunk?" Adam's voice was louder than she remembered and it made her head pound, she covered her ears and bit her lip.

"Shhh, Adam…not so loud," Bree whispered.

"Sorry," Adam answered in a much quieter voice. "But seriously…are you drunk?"

"No. Just hungover."

"So you were drunk?"

"Not the same thing," Bree fired back, giving him an annoyed glance. She saw her brother roll his eyes. He reached into the glove department and pulled out a pair of sunglasses before handing them to her. She looked at him confused.

"What? Your eyes are bloodshot, use the glasses to cover them up."

"Davenport's still up?" Bree asked, astonished. Adam shook his head.

"No, but Chase is. And that's just as bad…maybe even worse."

Bree took the glasses out of his hand and slipped them onto her face. She sighed and closed her eyes. Adam was right, getting caught by Chase would be just like getting caught by Mr. Davenport. And what made it worse was the Chase made you feel guilty about it. Neither of his siblings liked letting him down. He was their younger brother after all. Plus it was just awkward, getting yelled at by your little brother.

"Thanks," Bree muttered as she closed her eyes again.

As Adam pulled into the driveway, fear (along with a little bit of nausea) began to build in her stomach. What if Chase did catch her? Man, she would feel terrible. Coming home with a hangover at three in the morning wasn't something you ever want to get caught doing. Thank God Davenport had given them their own rooms.

When the car's engine stopped running, Bree took a deep breath. She fumbled slightly with the handle and stepped out of the car. As she slammed the door shut, Bree began to sway on her feet. She grabbed the top of the car to keep her balance and squeezed her eyes shut.

"You alright? Do you want some help?" Adam held out a hand but Bree pushed it away and shook her head, then stopped as her head began to pound again. The bionic girl ran a shaky hand through her hair that smelled of smoke and alcohol.

There were no lights on in the bottom level of the house, which Bree took as a good sign. Adam quietly opened the door. Bree gave him a small, pained smile. She would definitely have to thank him later but right now, Bree just wanted to get to bed.

As Bree started through the door, something was holding her back. She couldn't actually get into the house. Then she remembered her wings. Damn things. Bree ripped the wired-fabric off her back and threw them on the ground in front of the door. She'd get them tomorrow.

"Oh!" Bree stopped suddenly and turned around, only to run into Adam who had already shut the door.

"What?" Adam whispered.

"I left my heels in your car."

"It's okay, we'll get them later." Adam waved and motioned for her to head to her room, which was down a separate hallway from his.

"Hey, Adam?" Bree whisper-shouted across the living room. She sensed her older brother turn and look at her. The girl couldn't see because she still had the sunglasses on and the lights were off. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She sensed a smile on her older brother's face. The girl turned on her bare foot and started down the hallway. She leaned against the wall for support and secretly thanked Tasha for not hanging any pictures up on this wall.

When Bree reached her room (or what she hoped was her room) she turned the knob carefully. All she wanted to do was pass out on her bed, not even take her costume or the glasses off. Just sleep.

She was not expecting her light to be turned on and her youngest brother sitting properly on her bed. Bree groaned as the light made her head pound.

"Hello, Bree. How was the party?" Chase asked knowingly, with a stern look on his face. Bree slumped her shoulders and groaned.

"Damn."

* * *

**So...what did you think? Was it too mature or anything? I tried to keep it as T as possible with this kind of thing. I know with all the parties and stuff. Really I don't know what kind of parties you guys go to but the ones I go to are basically just like this...Alcohol, Older kids and a whole lot of mischief. But they're fun and it's a good social exercise.**

**If you guys have any ideas or want me to write a story based off a dream you've had I'm open to all suggestions.**

**I bet a good 75% of you are happy I didn't make Bree depressing this time. And yeah, I was getting a little tired of it, too. I promise there will be no more sad one-shots for a long...long time. **

**Most of them will be happier family one-shots because well...I GOT A BOYFRIEND! YAYAYAYAY he's been my best friend since like Pre-K and he finally got the guts to ask me on a date. God I feel like the luckiest girl in the world. **

**Alright well I have some statuses I gotta change! EEEKK! Haha. **

**Yeah, um please review. I love the feedback I get from you guys. I really do. Keep it coming I want to write what you guys want to see me write and tell me what I'm good and bad at. So. Review for the benefits of every other reader! THANKS SO MUCH GUYS!**

**Okay...that's all. Review...tell me about your dreams...PM me crazy thoughts IDK...cool, alright. Love you guys.**

**-Elexis**


	12. Road Trip!

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, I just finished my last performance last week for my Play and I just wrote this so you guys wouldn't get mad at me for not updating. Plus my computer was having problems. Egh! Alright, so how's everybody doing? Good, I hope.**

**This idea came to me by the amazing author daphrose. You guys all know them...I know you do because the stories are AMAZING! AHHHHHHHGFHHFWSOGUOAHDFLHASOGOSA**

**Alright. So this one is about the family going to a roadtrip. I tried to make it humorous. But it kinda depends on your humor type I guess. I don't know. If you laugh; wonderful. If you don't; that's okay. I just want you guys to enjoy this one-shot as much as possible.**

**So... without further adu, here's my 12th one-shot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats**

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"For the last time…NO!"

Leo shrunk back in his seat and exchanged a fearful glance with his sister who was sitting next to him.

Somehow, Tasha had convinced Donald Davenport to rent a mini-van and go camping. Yes, the millionaire genius who loved his technology more than anything, was driving a tan 2006 Buick Terraza down the California highway on a Friday afternoon on his way to a campsite in the middle of no where. No technology. No internet. No phone. Nothing. Just good old quality family time.

Bree and Leo had called sitting in the center seats to avoid being squished in the back with all the bags and chairs the family had packed. Chase and Adam had been complaining the entire car ride and everyone was getting antsy. They had been driving for over four hours and just wanted to get out and stretch their legs.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Adam shouted from behind Bree.

"Adam, can't you hold it until we get there?" Tasha called back to him from the passenger seat she was in.

"Not for much longer." Came the reply. Bree sighed and drummed her fingers on her lap. She was so bored. There was no cell service and her brothers had started getting on her nerves. At least Adam had stopped kicking the back of her seat a few miles back. She was about ready to slap him.

"There's a gas station in about fifty miles. Can you hold it until then?" Tasha asked Adam, who had started shaking his leg in irritation.

"I'll try."

Davenport sighed from up front and merged into the left lane. How had he allowed Tasha to convince him to go camping for an entire weekend? Camping! Of all things! He had a private island that they could get to on his private jet. He knew of a wonderful beach resort in the Bahamas that gave you complimentary mints on your pillow! Did you get mints on your pillow when you were camping? No.

"Adam stop shaking your leg, it's rattling the back seat and I can't sleep." Chase's annoyed comment made Donald roll his eyes. Here they go again.

"Chase, I have to pee."

"Don't think about it."

"That's hard because it feels like my bladder is going to explode!"

"Gross, Adam!"

"Guys, can you shut up, I want some sleep!" Leo shouted from his seat in front of Chase. His head had been resting against the window and he was looking over his shoulder at Chase through the space between the seat and the car door.

"I'm trying! Adam's being incredibly annoying!" Chase argued back at Leo.

"I have to pee!"

"Adam, we know! Shut up!" Bree threw her two cents into the argument and just like that, the four teenagers began bickering amongst eachother.

"HEY!" Tasha's scream caused the kids to look at her in fear. "There is only another forty-five miles until the gas station where we can all get out and stretch and eat and use to bathroom. Just please wait until then to yell at eachother."

The kids mumbled 'sorry's under their breaths and everyone leaned their heads against the windows that were next to them.

Bree was getting fidgety. It was nearly impossible for her to sit still for more than an hour at a time. Because of her super speed, she always had the urge to move. Donald claimed she had ADHD, but she couldn't take the medicine for it because it would affect her bionics.

She continued to drum on her leg, trying to keep her mind off her twitching leg muscles that had started aching from sitting in the cramped car for too long.

"Bree, could you stop drumming on your leg, it's distracting," Leo asked.

"Sorry," she muttered. She cracked her knuckles several times and curled and uncurled her fingers before setting them back down in her lap and gently clapping the tips of her fingers together. Bree settled back into her seat and licked her lips. Both of her legs bounced alternatively as she watched the land pass by her window.

After a few seconds, Bree leaned forward again. She was having a very difficult time staying still. She needed to do something. She needed to run. Suddenly a strong uncontrollable urge shot through her body and down her right leg and she sent a powerful kick to the back of Tasha's seat, causing the woman to fall forward at a strong force.

"Oh my God! Tasha I'm so sorry! My leg just like spazzed!" Bree put a had over her mouth and leaned around Tasha's seat to make sure her step-mom was alright.

"Was it a glitch?" Davenport asked. He looked at her in worry. If it was a glitch, he had to take a look at it.

"I-I don't know. It just…kicked!" Bree muttered as she leaned back in her seat. "I don't think I can keep still for much longer."

"We're gonna have to pull over so you can run," Donald looked at Tasha, who gave him an approving nod. The van merged to the side of the road. There was nothing but fields upon fields. All of it flat.

Bree was out of the van as soon as the door slid open, she dashed off before anyone else was even out of the car.

Bree ran around the fields and circled the large space ten or eleven times before her legs felt better and she felt recharged. Sitting in a car doing nothing was tiring. As bizarre as that sounded, it was true.

She ran back to the car, not even a little out of breath. Bree felt a million times better. She felt stretched and energized and was ready to take on the last three hours of their trip.

"Are you feeling better?" Donald asked from beside Tasha who was still rubbing her sore shoulder from when Bree launched her forward.

Bree nodded in response. "Yeah. A little hungry though." She admitted. Leo and Chase agreed with her.

"The gas station is forty minutes away, you can get a snack there." Tasha said, stepping back into the car. "Now let's go, I'm tired of driving!"

Leo and Chase laughed as the rest of the family piled into the car.

It was another agonizing forty minutes. Adam kept complaining he had to use the bathroom. Chase kept whining over the fact Adam was distracting him from his sleep and Leo had turned around to yell at Adam to stop shaking his leg more than eighty-six times. Bree knew because she had been counting.

"Adam! STOP SHAKING YOUR LEG!" Leo screeched again. Eighty-seven times and counting. Bree was grateful she had convinced Leo to switch seats with her. Chase was a calm rider and never bothered the seat in front of him.

"I'm sorry. I just really have to PEE!" Adam yelled back, causing Bree to roll her eyes.

"Adam. We know! You've said it ninety-nine times since we got back on the road!" Chase fired back to Adam. Bree groaned and shrunk into her seat.

"Hey! Adam, there's five more minutes. Just hold it a little longer," Tasha called to Adam from her seat in front of Leo.

"Ugh! FINE!" Adam flung himself back against the seat and looked out the window. He was clearly irritated. Bree swallowed a laugh and licked her lips before she, too, gazed at the world around them flying by. It felt like she was super speeding. But her legs weren't moving and the ride was a lot more calm.

Five minutes went faster than Bree imagined and Donald finally pulled into a parking lot of a rickety-old gas station.

The building was made out of gray stones and the door looked like it could fall of its hinges any second. The only car parked in the lot was an old Impala.

"Finally!" Adam jumped out of the car and ran into the building. Chase, Bree and Leo walked into the station a bit more cautiously. Bree and Chase exchanged wary looks and the three walked into the store.

It wasn't very big. There were three well-stoked rows of chips, candy bars, canned food and suspicious looking sandwiches. On one wall was a refrigerated section that had all types of chilled drinks and on the other side was a coffee bar that looked to be hundreds of years old. Beside the coffee bar was a slushy machine.

Bree headed to the chip aisle and picked up a bag of UTZ Potato Chips then headed to the refrigerator and grabbed a Coke. She met up with Chase and Leo at the candy aisle. Adam arrived next to them at the check-out counter with an extra-large slushy that was already half gone.

"Adam, did you pay for that?" Chase asked, taking their food off the counter and flashing the clerk a smile.

"Yeah."

By the time the kids got back in the car and Donald pulled out onto the highway, Adam had finished his slushy and had a blue tongue, blue teeth and blue lips to prove it.

For the first time since they left Mission Creek, the inside of the car was completely silent.

Bree could sense Chase leaning his head against the window with his eyes closed. Leo's head rested back against the seat, his eyes slowly dropping. Bree had her elbow rested on the door frame and her head propped up in her hand. Her eyes had shut completely and she wasn't planning on opening them.

That was until Adam spoke from behind them.

"Guys, I have to pee again."

* * *

**Oh Adam...crazy crazy Adam.**

**Did you guys like it or hate it? What did you think? Tell me, honestly. I think I could've done a better job with detail and emotion, honestly. But...yeah. Ehatever. Tell me what you thought please.**

**And if you have any ideas for me...I'd love to hear them! Review me! **

**Yeah. By the way did anyone catch the Supernatural egg I put in there? If you did, Review what it was and I'll give you a shout-out in my next One-shot! Yeah, I would offer you like a million dollars, but I don't have that right now so you might have to wait. Hahaha...jk jk jk, I'm not sending anyone a million dollars. Sorry. Not sorry.**

**Review! Review! Review!**

**Thanks guys, love you!**

**- Elexis**


	13. Karma's a Bitch

**OH MY GOD! Guys, I'm soooo sorry for the wait! I was super busy with play and I have musical auditions this week so I've been focused on that! Plus I've been having problems with my hips so I've been to the hospital a lot and have been needing a lot of physical therapy treatment. If you guys really want to know more go to my profile I'll have the whole big issue posted there.**

**Okay, to make up for the crazy amount of time I've been away, this story is 2,818 words (not including my author's note) and I got this idea from GUEST who wanted to see a one-shot where Bree was sick. Well...I put my own twist on it. I think you guys will like it a lot and even though there is a cuss word in the chapter I can promise you there aren't any in the story except for the last word. It's not a bad one-shot. In fact, it's kind of funny closer to the end. **

**Anyway, I know you guys are really really desperate and want to just frickin' read the story already so I'm going to let you go now. If you want to know more about my play, the musical or my hip-issue go to my profile. **

**Again, I'm really really really really really sorry about the wait.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

* * *

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

A hand reached out from under a pile of covers and slammed down on the screeching alarm clock. The obnoxious sound stopped and the person in the bed let out a groan before rolling over onto their back and rubbing their eyes with their hands.

Bree Davenport let out a loud yawn as she stood up and headed for the attached bathroom to get ready for school. Bree yawned again as she wet her toothbrush and shoved the brush into her mouth and began to scrub her teeth. The minty toothpaste helped wake her up. After brushing her teeth and washing her face, Bree was even more awake as she plugged in her straightener and waited for it to heat up.

It was at this point Bree realized there were no other sounds in the house. Usually by now she'd hear Chase's shower running or Adam would have come knocking on her door to make sure she was awake. She didn't even hear Leo's footsteps walk past her door into the kitchen for breakfast. Confused, Bree shrugged and started straightening her hair. Everything was probably fine.

It was half an hour later and Bree was standing in her closet, with her hair straight and brushed, sliding articles of clothing around to find what she was going to wear that day.

Finally, Bree settled on a pair of light-wash skinny jeans, a gray undershirt, a pink plaid button-down and her signature pink boots.

In reality, it only took Bree a few minutes to get dressed and put on some mascara and eyeliner. But for some reason, she continued to worry about the lack of sound coming from her family. She hadn't even heard Tasha making her usually cup of coffee. Now Bree started to get worried. She hoped they weren't sick.

As Bree walked out of her room, she noticed how empty the house felt. All the lights were off and not even the TV was on. Something was seriously wrong. Bree looked to her left down the hall at her brothers' rooms, whose doors were still closed and headed to Chase's door. She knocked a few times and waited for a 'come in', but it never came.

So instead, Bree opened the door and squinted in the darkness. Chase's curtains were pulled over his window and there was a figure laying like a lump in the bed.

"Chase?" Bree whispered. A loud snort caused Bree to jump back from the bed as Chase shot up and rubbed his eyes. His hair was a mess and his face looked a little pale.

"Bree? What time is it?" Chase's glassy eyes wondered to his alarm clock that had somehow managed to hit the floor during the night. His eyes widened and he coughed into his arm.

"Chase, do you feel alright?" Bree asked, coming to his side and putting a hand to his forehead.

"Yeah, yeah…just a little headache, but I'll be…" but before Chase could finish his sentence, his hand went up to his mouth and he dashed for the bathroom. Bree bit her lip as she heard her brother in his bathroom and quickly fixed his bed for him. There was no way Chase was going to school today, so he might as well get comfortable in his bed because that was where he was staying until Bree said so.

Chase hobbled out of the bathroom a few minutes later and climbed back into bed with a stern look from Bree.

"I'm going to get you some toast and medicine, I'll be right back." Bree left Chase's room and headed into the kitchen where she put some toast in the toaster and pulled out some pills from the medicine cabinet.

When Bree came back into Chase's room a minute or so later, she couldn't help but smile when she saw Chase snuggled up in his bed, covers to his chin and fast asleep. She put the medicine and toast on the table and headed out the door, closing it behind her.

Bree checked her phone and saw that she had already missed the bus, but it would be not problem since she would just be able to super speed to school a few minutes before the final bell rang and decided to go check on Adam and Leo.

When she opened Adam's door, he was violently coughing in his bed and struggling to breathe. Bree rushed to the bathroom and poured him water to help him. Adam grabbed the glass and chugged the liquid before wiping his mouth and handing the glass back to Bree.

"Thanks." Came the hoarse reply. Bree smiled and checked Adam's forehead as well. It was warm and Bree tucked Adam back into bed. Ordering him to wait for her to bring him medicine until he fell asleep again.

Using her super speed, Bree grabbed the cough syrup from the cabinet and sped back to Adam's room in under a second.

"Ugh, I don't want the medicine!" Adam complained.

"Adam, you have to take it! You want to feel better don't you?" With a glare at Bree and a deep sigh, Adam took the medicine and downed it. He made a sour face as she swallowed it before handing the cup back to Bree. "Alright, get some rest."

She was pretty sure Adam was already asleep by the time she closed his door, but didn't really have time to think about it because when she entered Leo's room and heard him in the bathroom, she was rushing to his side and rubbing his back, letting him know she was there.

Bree rushed to the kitchen to get him some water and the same medicine she was going to give to Chase.

She helped Leo to his bed before giving him the water and medicine, which he took happily and drank down.

"Get some rest, Leo. I'll check in on you soon."

"Wait, Bree. Could you get me some tissues? The soft ones with the lotion?" Leo asked as he climbed into bed.

"Sure, Leo. But get some sleep first. I have to run to the store anyway to get some more medicine."

She left Leo be and headed back to the kitchen when she made the executive decision that she was not going to school today. Adam, Chase and Leo were all to sick to be alone and Bree remembered Tasha saying she had a reporting class in Washington that she would be at and wouldn't be home until the weekend. And leaving Mr. Davenport with her sick brothers just didn't feel right to Bree. Speaking of Mr. Davenport, Bree sped upstairs to his and Tasha's room.

When she heard sneezing coming from the other side of the door, Bree took that as an invitation to walk in and she gave her caregiver a small smile.

"Hey, Mr. Davenport," Bree greeted as she walked into the room.

"Hi, Bree," he coughed before sneezing again.

"Do you want some medicine?" She asked while handing him a tissue, which he accepted.

"Yeah, that would be great."

"Do you need me to get you anything at the store? Leo, Chase and Adam are sick, too and we're low on medicine."

"Yeah, get me some chicken noodle soup with the stars and some of those fancy tissues with the lotion." Bree smiled and rolled her eyes before nodding.

"Okay, I'll be up with your medicine in a second."

Bree headed down the steps and was just about to pour Davenport's medicine before she heard her name being screamed from Chase's room.

"BREE!" Chase screamed.

"Hold on Chase! I'll be there in a second."

Bree dashed upstairs and gave Mr. Davenport his medicine before speeding back downstairs and into Chase's room.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"My toast is cold," Chase said, handing her the plate.

"Oh. I'll make you some more then. Did you take your medicine?"

Chase handed her the empty medicine cup and Bree smiled. "Good. Do you want something at the store?"

"Soup. Chicken noodle actually. And some of those word search books. I like those." Chase said, looking at her with glassy eyes.

"Okay, I'll be in with your toast then."

"No butter!" Chase called to her as she rounded the corner and put the old pieces of toast on the counter. She'd eat those later since she hadn't eaten breakfast yet. She had just put the new pieces of toast in the toaster before her name was being shouted again, this time by Adam.

"BREEEEEE!" She burst into Adam's room just as he finished screaming her name for the third time.

"What Adam?" Bree plastered on a fake smile and tried to hide her annoyance.

"I'm hungry." He coughed into his elbow.

"I'm making Chase toast, do you want some?"

"Yeah. With butter, please!" Adam cheerfully exclaimed before sneezing and rubbing his nose with his sleeve.

"I'm going to get you some tissues when I go out."

Bree left Adam's room just as the toaster dinged. She rushed to it and buttered one slice while putting the plain one on a separate plate.

One went to Chase, one went to Adam.

She walked back out into the kitchen and when she heard nothing, assumed they were all happy and decided to quickly rush to the store.

Bree came back ten minutes later with three bags in her hands. One bag had six boxes of lotion-tissues. One had cans of chicken noodle soups and the other had several word finds and word search books she figured Chase would enjoy. The medicine was buried in there somewhere.

As she set the bags down on the counter she quickly unpacked the bags and started organizing everything. Suddenly four synchronized voices screamed from four different directions:

"BREEEE!"

It was three o'clock in the afternoon. Bree had been up for eight hours and she had been taking care of her sick family for eight hours. She had gone to the store six times to get more lotion-tissues and soup. The medicine was almost gone and her family was starting to get on her nerves.

"BREE! I want more orange juice!" Bree rolled her eyes and sped to Chase's room with the carton of OJ in her hands. She poured it exactly two-thirds of the way. No more, no less. Because that was the only way he would drink it.

"Oh, and I need some more tissues," Chase said as she headed out the door. She huffed and licked her lips. She had not gotten one single thank-you at all today. And because everyone was sick, they took advantage of her and snapped at her for everything thing she did. Even if it was exactly the way they asked her to do it.

"BREE! I need more soup!" Adam's appetite was bigger than ever since he got sick and Bree had a feeling he was actually better now, since his fever had gone down, he just took advantage of having Bree wait on him hand and foot.

"Coming Adam!" Bree called from the kitchen. She stuck a can of soup in the microwave and punched in some random time before responding to the obnoxiously-loud bell ringing that came from Mr. Davenport's room.

Since her caregiver had began to loose his voice calling for her from all the way upstairs, he thought of the brilliant idea to have a bell to signal her every time he needed something. It actually had gotten to the point where Bree couldn't get the ringing out of her ears.

"Mr. Davenport! Please stop with the ringing! Leo's sleeping and I don't want to wake him up!" Bree told him, handing him another box of tissues.

"Well, maybe if you responded faster, I wouldn't have to ring it so much!" He snapped. Bree drew in a breath. That one stung and she swallowed down the tears before licking her lips and smiling softly.

"Do you need anything?"

"No. I'm good." Bree nodded and headed back down the stairs.

For the first time all day the house was completely silent and Bree plopped down on the couch. Her once-straightened hair had begun to frizz and it hung down in front of her eyes. She blew a few strands out of her face.

Bree yawned and fell onto her side. She was exhausted. Her eyes began to close and her breathing evened out. She was just about to doze off when…

"BREE! I WANT MY SOUP!"

Adam's scream caused her to jump and the microwave beeped just in time. She poured it into a bowl and rushed over to Adam's room.

"It's about time!" Adam snapped taking the bowl from her. "And where are my crackers?" She rolled her eyes and mumbled a 'sorry' under her breath before heading back to the kitchen and get some crackers.

She dug through the cupboard and pulled out the box when she closed the door, she wasn't expecting Leo's zombie-like body to be standing there and she screamed. The box of crackers fell from her hand and all over the kitchen floor.

"Sorry, Bree. I just needed to use the bathroom," Leo mumbled with a yawn.

"Why don't you use the one in your room?" She asked him as she picked up the broken cracker pieces and shoved them back into the box to throw out. She'd have to go to the store and get another box. Adam was going to have to suffer with crackerless-soup.

"BREE!" An annoyed voice caused her head to shoot up and she looked at Chase, standing above her. "I need more orange juice!"

"It's in the fridge! Get it yourself!"

"I'm sick."

"So?"

"BREE! Where are my crackers?!" She heard Adam's footsteps march into the kitchen and rolled her eyes before throwing more cracker pieces into the box.

"BREE! It's time for my medicine!" Mr. Davenport joined Adam and Chase in the kitchen and Bree sucked in a deep breath.

"BREE! I'm out of toilet paper!" Leo marched back into the kitchen and stood beside Adam. Bree was done. She screamed out in annoyance and threw the box of crackers across the room. It hit the side of one of the dining chairs and broke open, covering the floor with more broken pieces.

"THAT'S IT! I AM DONE SLAVING OVER YOU!" Bree slammed her hands down on the counter and looked at her family, whose eyes went wide.

"I have been trying to help you guys out for over eight hours and you guys are acting like I am your maid! You're sick not crippled! Chase you can get your own orange juice! Davenport, you can get your own medicine. Adam, can't you see I am cleaning up your crackers and Leo there's toilet paper under your sink! Besides, you guys haven't looked, acted or seemed sick for the past two hours. You can do all this stuff yourself. Now, if you'll excuse me…I'm done being 'Servant Bree' and I'm going to bed," Bree finished her spiel over her shoulder and headed to her room. But before she turned down the hallway she looked at the four males staring at her in fear and confusion.

"Oh, and you're welcome. Not that anyone thanked me," Bree flipped her hair as she stalked back into her room and slammed the door shut behind her. Hoping the sound of the slamming door went to her family member's ears.

Bree coughed into her elbow and plopped down onto the bed before kicking of shoes and throwing the plaid shirt onto the ground. She ripped off the jeans and found a pair of pajama pants. Bree didn't even bother washing off her make-up. She sneezed three times before she turned off her light. Oh no. She was getting sick. A sly smile grew on Bree's face.

Karma's coming, and she couldn't wait.

The next morning, Bree obnoxiously rang the familiar bell and seconds later, four tired-looking males stumbled into her room.

"I want some of those lotion-tissues and soup with crackers," she ordered, bossily.

"We'd have to go to the store," Leo told her, handing her the glass of orange juice. Bree inspected it closely before shaking her head and handing it back to Leo.

"No, there's too much. I can't drink all of that."

"But this is your third glass! I'm pretty sure you can drink it," Chase argued with her. Bree looked over at Chase with giant, glassy brown eyes and a lip that stuck out ever so slightly. Chase rolled his eyes and grabbed the glass from Leo before turning and heading back into the kitchen.

"Well…go get my tissues and soup! I don't like to be kept waiting!" Bree ordered and smiled as the guys groaned and headed out of her room.

She laughed an evil laugh before shrugging and putting her arms behind her head.

"Hey, karma's a bitch."

* * *

**So did you like it? I kind of got a little lazy while writing it, you can definitely tell by the lack of detail in the middle and end that I was starting to get tired. Haha. It happens to all of us right?**

**Anyway, thanks for being patient with me and again, I apologize for the lack of updates recently. But I promise you I have a really good idea for my next one. Here's a hint: it's a song-fic and about DavenportxBree fluff. It'll be really cute I promise!**

**Okay, so if you'll be a doll and review for me! Your support means a lot and I love seeing the kind things you have to say about my writing. But, seriously if you have any critics about my writing I need to work on (believe me, I know there's a LOT) don't be afraid to say something. However I do not accept flames. **

**By the way, this past Thursday November 13th was World Kindness Day. Now, even if you forgot...that doesn't matter. I believe that there shouldn't need to be a day where everyone has to be kind to one another. Everyone should be kind to one another every day all the time. I know sometimes that can be hard (trust me, I do know) but seriously, being kind just means shooting someone a smile in the hall or complimenting them on their outfit or sending them a text telling them about how great of a person they are. Basically, always be kind to people no matter what day it is or how mean of a person they are. In reality...that bully or rude person doesn't have anyone that's genuinely nice and kind to them. That could be you. Be kind to people. Love everyone. Okay. Done.**

**I have a whole bunch of random days for 2014 on my profile. Check it out! **

**Thanks for reading guys! PLEASE REVIEW! No flames.**

**Until Next Time!**

**~Elexis **


End file.
